<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gamble for a Deal by tiresroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915406">A Gamble for a Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll'>tiresroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Lives, Bottom! Hux, Force Bond, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Top! Kylo, a lot of misunderstandings, bottom! Kylo Ren, but they swtich sometimes so, re-write of ep.9, reluctant partners to lovers, they need couple therapy, top! Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal is proposed, a bond is established, a mark is made. <br/>一个突如其来的提议，标记和原力链接。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在赫克斯看来，不管是作为最高领袖还是伦武士团的一员，伦都是个麻烦的幼稚鬼。</p><p>比如现在，他追着鬼魂的踪迹找到了一个货真价实的鬼魂，把军队交给普莱德那个上古遗物，然后浪费资源满银河地找那个女孩。赫克斯被要求离开定局者号，和他一同搬到了稳定号上，三十多年的努力赴之东流，他告诫自己要保持耐心，当然伦不至于那么无能，相信这些旧帝国的老东西能让他们实现最终目标？毕竟他还有那个脑子看着自己，不然怎么会强迫他住在他隔壁。但是不，伦就跟个堕入情网的青春期少年一样，看到那个女孩就发疯，甚至在追逐的时候毁了他的TIE战机，那台赫克斯花了整整半个月改装的、独一无二的低语者。</p><p>赫克斯的工作量没有增加，头疼却日益加剧。他摸不准，在和伦相关的问题上他从来摸不准：他到底是警惕自己还是毫不在乎？如果是前者，为什么他让他活着，甚至保留军阶？如果是后者，为什么他要他搬到稳定号上，还非要他住他隔壁？他寝食难安，不知道下一秒是不是就会有不存在的手指掐住喉咙，他有时候恨不得伦干脆点用光剑砍了他，那也比这样的折磨来得好。</p><p>还是说这就是伦的目的？天啊，他真的该停止思考这些。</p><p>缺乏睡眠和精神过度紧绷，加上舰队的重整和至尊号的修补，导致他忘了更换植入式抑制剂，这也是为什么这天他一身汗地醒来，阴茎勃起，腿间满是黏液。</p><p>他骂骂咧咧地申请了为期三天的病假。</p><p>Omega的身体一旦陷入发情，就必须等三天后热潮减弱才能摄入抑制剂，他一直认为这很荒谬，身体无法改变就算了，就没人搞出过能立刻遏止发情的抑制剂吗？没人？在这么大的市场需求下？他是整个银河唯一有脑子的吗？</p><p>他一边咒骂，一边将所有枕头被子和床单堆在床上，围着自己形成一个圈，从抽屉里拿出假阴茎塞进已经湿润的甬道，他侧躺下来，蜷缩在自己的气味中，闭上眼深呼吸压住呻吟。</p><p>然后拿起平板开始远程处理工作。</p><p>他是发情，但脑子还在，他应该为了这点愚蠢的生理需求而耽误正事，第一秩序——或者最终军团，操他妈的，操伦，操普莱德，操帕尔帕廷，操这些狗屎帝国垃圾——需要有人管理。</p><p>点开最新的财务报告，排在费用申请最上面的来自飞船维护，赫克斯只看了列的前三个材料就知道这是什么了：给最高领袖改装一台新的低语者。标红加急的条目在一片黑白之间格外刺眼，他皱起脸，只犹豫了一下就点了确认。最终军团的军费和他有什么关系？想起自己隐藏在银河各处的无数个大大小小的银行账户，和所有在暗地里转移到他手上的交易线路——它们是他的秘密资金，为了他所设想的未来运作——赫克斯耸了耸肩，干脆连批了三个，给最终军团增添了几百箱弹药和一百个扳手，天知道他们要一百个扳手干什么，说实在的他也不在乎，反正这不是他的第一秩序了，而他也从不属于最终军团。</p><p>他在克里特之后就开始有了打算，但真正实施还是在见到普莱德那张倨傲的扑克脸，以及他带来的最终军团之后。所有人都知道他和那些老一辈的不对付，每每在最高指挥的会议上和那老东西打过照面后他都能头疼一整天，连维修机器人都知道那天得绕着赫克斯将军走，现在他竟然还要听命于伦，在普莱德手下做事。伦绝对是故意的，当着他手下的面羞辱他还不够，非得将他的心血踩在脚下，让他的所有拼搏沦为全银河最大的笑话，他费尽心机，要的可不是这么个结果。</p><p>但即使他为自己的将来做了部署（他不会称之为背叛，一个人怎么能背叛自己从未从属过的组织？最多是审时度势），表面功夫还是要维持的。审视完财务申请他继续工作，顺便从无数信息中挑出必要的归到隐藏的文件中，预备之后发送给他可敬的电子接头人。热潮使得皮肤与衣物的摩擦都难以忍受，赫克斯脱掉背心，只穿着平角裤半趴在薄被下，长期失眠的身体在发情期的影响下愈发不受控制，视线一阵一阵地模糊，部队改制报告和燃料预算报告融化成一片，他用手掌按着眼睛，不知什么时候就失去了意识。</p><p>门开的轻响和脚步声轻易唤醒了神经格外敏感的omega，赫克斯本能地察觉到屋内出现了一个不速之客。是普莱德终究忍耐不住下手了，还是说有紧急情况？不，他没有听到警报，平板也没有闪着红灯。他握住枕头下的爆能枪，用力眨眼驱散困倦，有人进来了，走过他的前厅和办公桌，然后——</p><p>“我不知道你还会有请病假，赫克斯，你不是崇尚鞠躬尽瘁的吗？”</p><p>当然，凯洛他妈的伦。</p><p>“最高领袖。”赫克斯放低枪口但没松开，右手把被子拉高到肩膀，只露出脑袋，从枕头上看向站在卧室门边的男人。对方双手抱胸，显得一派悠闲，垂在身后的披风让他看起来更加高大，赫克斯皱鼻，用被子把半张脸也挡住——他不需要闻到alpha身上的气味，情况已经够糟了。</p><p>更不要说伦身上的味道还算不错：树林，雷电，落在草丛中的雨水。</p><p>如果他不是那么厌恶他，那大概可以算做诱人。</p><p>“如果你没事的话，还请离开，”发现伦不会主动开口后，赫克斯叹气，“如你所见，我正在病假中，无法做处理远程以外的工作，如果你有需要，欢迎通过邮件告知。”</p><p>“我想我确实有件事需要你的帮助。”</p><p>“而那是？”赫克斯谨慎地开口，这听起来可不大妙。</p><p>伦解下披风，任由它落在地上堆成一团，然后走上前来，站在赫克斯床边朝他倾身。赫克斯本能地想要向后躲去，omega的部分为alpha的突然接近而兴奋，催促他拉开被子献上自己的颈脖，而理智，或者固执，的部分则要求他一动不动，不在凯洛·伦面前示弱。</p><p>“唔，”伦脱下手套扔在一边，他松开了领口，赫克斯秉住呼吸好避免自己做出可能会后悔的事情，“或者严格上来说，我们会在互相帮助。”</p><p>“我不明白你的意思，最高领袖。”赫克斯干巴巴地说，视线从衣领下露出的肌肤上滑过，对上对方比以往颜色更深的双眼。</p><p>“我想你明白，将军，”伦的声音低沉，呼吸滚烫，赫克斯咬紧牙齿压住一声低吟——他什么时候靠过来的？“如果你真的不明白，在醒来的那一秒就会命令我滚出去了。”</p><p>“而你向来服从命令，嗯？”他把枪抵在伦的胸前阻止他进一步靠近，手臂紧绷到微微颤抖，“我今天没心情和你玩这些游戏，还请你离开我的卧室，最高领袖。”</p><p>“然后让一个发情的omega拒绝自己的生理需求，工作到失去意识？”赫克斯骂了一句，凯洛则神情得意，“我看不行。”</p><p>“所以是怎样，你想操我？”赫克斯咬牙切齿，alpha凑得太近对他的热潮毫无缓解作用，光是他的声音都在他后颈激起一阵颤栗，他用上力道，试图用枪口和语言将伦推开，“我早该知道你没什么自控力，你就是个被纵坏了的大龄儿童。”</p><p>“叛徒的自制力就很强了？”赫克斯瞳孔猛地收缩，伦捋了把头发，语气里是莫名其妙的急切，“你知道我的能力，我在你开始考虑给抵抗组织情报的时候就知道了。”</p><p>赫克斯此刻无暇在意他那些莫名其妙的情绪，他甚至无暇顾及自己的情绪，伦的话仿佛具有实体，组合成冰冷的枪口抵在他的额前，他随时都能扣下扳机，而没人会在意布伦德尔的私生子的下场，他太年轻，升得太快，也太不顾忌传统，最高指挥只会在他的尸体旁开香槟庆祝，而不是要求他们的最高领袖提交一份完备的调查报告。</p><p>他也没有提交的必要，那么剩下的问题只有一个：“那你为什么还……”</p><p>“我没有你想象中的笨，赫克斯，”伦嗤了一声，“我知道帕尔帕廷是在利用我，而我不打算让这种情况一直持续下去。”</p><p>“你想借抵抗组织之手除掉他，”赫克斯有些惊讶，不是因为伦的反心，他如果没这点脑子斯诺克估计还坐在王座室内，而是因为伦的策略与自己的一致性，借刀杀人不像是他的作风，“你不会成功的，伦，普莱德永远不可能听你的指挥。”</p><p>“我不需要普莱德。”伦轻描淡写地说，赫克斯忍不住发出一声笑：“祝你在说服最高指挥上好运，最高领袖。你知道那张桌子上坐的人中有一半都是旧帝国贵族后裔吧？另一半干脆就是亲自面见过帕尔帕廷的老东西，你觉得他们会选你还是他？”</p><p>“那我估计我也不需要最高指挥了。”</p><p>“抱歉，敢问你想怎么管理军队？”赫克斯质疑道，“我知道你对管理毫不关心，但这个？”</p><p>“如果我有个拥有帝国背景的元帅，最高指挥很自然能被替代，而不影响不同派系的支持。”</p><p>“相信我，任何有帝国背景的人现在都宁可给帕尔帕廷舔靴子，也不会冒险和其他家族反目。他们太沉溺于过去了，你几乎可以说他们一直活在过去。”</p><p>“我知道某个将军拥有帝国背景，却不拘泥于旧日规则，”伦歪头，手背从赫克斯的脸颊滑到下颚，将被子更多地拉下，“他非常进步，进步到认为只有自己能给银河带来和平。”</p><p>他的身体在伦的动作下颤抖，思绪则因为完全不同的原因波动，伦面色平常，一时之间竟然很难让人看出他的情绪，赫克斯皱起眉：“你不可能把军队放在一个叛徒手里。”</p><p>“如果那个叛徒一开始就是经我授意行动的，那就不一样了。”</p><p>“叛徒永远是叛徒，这是那种会变成习惯的工作，就算是你也不会天真到相信他不会再次背叛。”</p><p>“确实，但我会相信我的伴侣。”</p><p>赫克斯张了张嘴，伦趁着他慌神的空挡夺走爆能枪并扔到一边。枪械和地面碰撞出清脆的声响，赫克斯难以置信声音同时响起：“伴侣？”</p><p>“可能我说得不够清楚，当一个Alpha标记omega的之后——”</p><p>“我知道那他妈的是什么，”将军抢道，“我是在问你是什么意思。”</p><p>“我是在说合作，我是在说标记。”</p><p>“这两者之间有联系吗？！”</p><p>“那就要看你的回答了。”伦退开了些，右手还拉着被子边沿，不让赫克斯重新藏回其下，左手则开始解开自己的皮带和衣扣。Alpha的气味愈发浓郁，赫克斯抓着被子就像抓着自己的理智，嘶声说：“你不是认真的。”</p><p>“我们一起共事了六年，赫克斯，我知道你，”伦说，“这听起来有些荒谬，但你是我在第一秩序中最信任的人。我知道你的野心，你的手段，也知道你的能力。你能带领第一秩序走向最高处，你甚至是唯一能够做到这点的人，而你自己也这么认为。”</p><p>“不好意思，但在我印象中，过去六年我们没有一天不彼此憎恨，”赫克斯试图从他脸上找出任何一点蛛丝马迹，伦下颚紧绷，动作也有些刻意，似乎是在紧张，但除此之外赫克斯看不出任何别的线索，“我们不可能彼此信任。”</p><p>更何况是这个程度的信任。</p><p>“或许，”出乎他意料地，伦点头了，同时他坐到了床上，大腿紧贴着赫克斯的身体，“但你不想赌一把吗。”</p><p>“不好意思，我还想多活几年。”</p><p>“那你就更不应该拒绝我了。”伦垂下眼，他体温偏高，隔着被子赫克斯都能感觉到不属于自己的热度。他没有躲开，而是眯起眼睛质问道：“你这是威胁？”</p><p>“不，”伦蹙了下眉与他对视，“这是一个合理的提议。标记是个保障，让我确定我们合作关系的稳固，作为回报，我不会将你的间谍身份透露出去。”</p><p>“这听起来不怎么公平。”</p><p>“世上没有什么是公平的。”伦眼角抽了一下。</p><p>“话虽如此，你要的还是太多了。”赫克斯拒绝道，“我宁可求得速死。”</p><p>“我会给你帮助。资金，人手，只要你需要，”他说，“我会给你伦武士团的使用权。”</p><p>“一队不怎么听话的力敏可不值我的人生。”</p><p>“我会让他们对你宣誓效忠，就像你当初拥有的第一支部队一样，”赫克斯吸了口气——所有人都知道他向上攀登的起点，但他从不认为伦对此产生过兴趣——伦抬起一边眉毛，“如果你觉得不够保险，我可以用上原力。”</p><p>“他们不可能会乐意被你操控思想。”</p><p>“他们的意愿无关紧要，我是他们的最高领袖，我的意思就是命令，我的命令就是一切。”</p><p>微凉的空气触到灼热的肌肤，赫克斯看了将被子更多拉下的手一眼，说：“你就那么确定我不会给你来一刀？”</p><p>“我说过，标记是我的保障。”</p><p>“标记可以通过手术去除。”</p><p>“说来你可能不信，但我读过医疗部的报告。”</p><p>“百分之三十的成功率对我来说足够了。”</p><p>“赫克斯。”</p><p>“伦，”赫克斯吐脏字一样吐出他的名字，“你到底有什么企图。”</p><p>“企图？”</p><p>“你的目的究竟是什么？”</p><p>不耐从伦的眼角闪过，怒意汇聚在皱起的眉间，他手上用力，赫克斯却做好了准备，愣是没让被子往下挪动分毫。伦挫败地喷了口气，说：“你发情的时候耳朵不怎么好使，赫克斯，我说过我需要一个内应，一个在事后接管最高指挥的人。”</p><p>“如果你想要的是一个傀儡，光是这层楼就有无数个比我更好的选择。”</p><p>“你是在替我着想吗？真让人感动。”</p><p>“闭上你的嘴，”赫克斯猛地坐起，在伦反应过来之前掐住了他的脖子。空气骤然凝固了，一股危险的气息围了上来，他不为所动，虎口卡在喉结上，手指甚至向下掐了些许，“我怎么知道这不是个精心策划的阴谋，或者你不会在事后杀了我？依我看，这个交易——合作，随你怎么说——能暂时保住我的命，但也仅仅是暂时。”他咬牙切齿，食指指甲陷入伦衣领上方脆弱的皮肉，“你似乎很清楚标记对一个omega来说意味着什么，alpha能有多个omega，但Omega只能有一个alpha，它确实是一个由基因决定的保险，但那是你的保险。我——”他晃了一下伦，“我的命，我的行动，都会受制于你和这个愚蠢的标记，你握有所有筹码，而我却没有保障。你知道我宁可走上军事法庭也不会做你的傀儡，所以，告诉我，伦，”赫克斯前倾身体，手臂弯曲制止伦可能的靠近，“你到底想要什么。”伦在他手下吞咽，视线追着他额角滑落的汗水落到他颈间。“让我看看你的诚意。”</p><p>伦的眼神飘忽却不闪躲，看起来像是不确定自己更想盯着他的嘴唇、眼睛，还是某些更私人的部位。他最终对上他的双眼，唇间急慌慌地，近乎羞赧地滑出四个字。</p><p>“我想要你。”</p><p>赫克斯嗤之以鼻：“拜托，就算是我也值得更好的谎言。”</p><p>“这不是谎言，也不是敷衍。我要的不是傀儡，也不仅是控制最高指挥的工具，我要的是你。你冷静，精于算计，对政治和文字游戏了然于胸，最重要的是你不怕我，从来不，哪怕是现在。”伦握住了他的手腕，一脸——赫克斯从未见过，也不认为自己想见到的——坦诚，“你能平衡我，你的强项正好是我的薄弱之处，如果我们合作，我们，第一秩序，都将无人能敌。”</p><p>话语的尾音在他们之间缓慢消散，赫克斯意识到伦说的没错。在他们合作早期，在所有的争吵和撕扯发生之前，他不是没想象过类似的事情。那么多的力量集中在一个人身上，如果他愿意为他所用，不论是斯诺克还是新共和国，都不过是他们终点前的一点阻碍。</p><p>但想象说到底也不过是想象，他甚至还没来得及摸清伦的习惯，就已经和他一同坠入由竞争意识主导的困兽之斗中。伦从未表现出拥有类似的想法，事实上即使他有，那也不重要，重要的是付出与回报是否对等，交易是否值当，这是原则问题，如果做不到利益最大化，起码也要达成等价交换，因此他抵抗住身体对妥协和臣服的渴望坚持道：“你不一定需要标记。”</p><p>伦微微仰头：“我以为你享受被当做潜在威胁的感觉。”</p><p>“你想错了，惊讶吗。”他嘲弄地咧嘴，伦闭上眼，几个呼吸后才重新看向他，面上又恢复了波澜不惊。赫克斯蓦地有种他在照镜子的错觉，伦的五官与他截然不同，嘴角却带着他每天早上会从镜子里看到的弧度，他突然有种荒谬的猜测：伦在头盔的遮掩下观察，学着他的样子给自己造了个冷漠的假面。这个想法在他身上燃起火焰，他下腹发紧，清楚地感觉到有体液从玩具与身体的结合处流出，内裤湿乎乎地黏在屁股上，赫克斯准备在伦离开的那一刻将它扔进焚烧通道。</p><p>“我究竟有没有错，你心里清楚，”伦鼻翼翕动，压抑地低语——这他妈的什么意思？赫克斯收紧手指，伦则若无其事地继续道，“你总是把一切都复杂化，不过这也是我——你让我敬佩的地方。我可以给你提供保障，只要你开口。”</p><p>“只要我开口。”</p><p>“是的，不论是什么。”</p><p>赫克斯愣了一下，然后更用力地掐着伦的脖子把他推开：“这是个圈套。”</p><p>“过去六年我都没算计过你，现在更不会。”</p><p>“人是会变的。过去六年你从未如此合作过，现在你给我说‘不论是什么’都做？学院里的一年级新生扯的谎都比你的可信，最高领袖。”</p><p>“我承认，过去我们之间确实存在一些误解，”赫克斯嗤了一声，出于形象考虑没当着伦的面翻一个白眼。伦给了他一个眼神，像是在说他知道他在想什么，他右手缓慢地移动到腰间握住光剑，赫克斯则紧张地盯着伦的手，确信alpha终于要撕下伪善的假面，将内心真正的打算付诸行动。黑色的握柄被无形的力量推动，在宽大的掌心中转了半圈，剑柄末端顺服而无害地朝向他，赫克斯看着朝向轮的，因为长期经受高温而褪去了黑色的十字前端，只感到一阵颤栗。“我愿意用行动换取你的信任。”</p><p>伦的效忠和全息电影中的骑士一样浮夸，吊诡的是他的行动无比自然，没有丝毫做作，赫克斯不知道自己是应该先讥讽他的幼稚，指出光剑于他而言毫无用处，还是顺应他的逻辑接过那把和主人一样不稳定的武器。他并不是会相信某种看不见的力量的约束力的人，同时他又知道光剑对力敏来说意义深重，伦的这个举动让他第无数次陷入困境，在这里他伸手不见五指，无法明确自己下一步的方向。他保持沉默，贴在伦脖颈上的手指感受到温热皮肤之下的脉动。</p><p>“你可以拿着，”伦往前递了递，“它是你的保险。”</p><p>“它对我来说毫无意义。”赫克斯说，“我甚至没有进行过相关的训练。”</p><p>“我可以教你，”伦往前倾身，双眼发亮，有些兴奋地继续做出一个又一个保证，“我可以告诉你如何在力敏面前隐藏自己的想法，建立心理壁垒以抵御意识入侵，防备意识篡改，所有的一切。不，听我说完，我知道你在想什么，这不能算做一个万无一失的保障，因为虽然你知道光剑对力敏的重要性，但你不能切身体会到它，而不管我说什么，都可能是为了让你交出掌控而编造的谎言。你可以去查，赫克斯，你会发现所有和光剑相关的典籍，不管是西斯的还是绝地的，都同意一点：光剑是力敏的一部分。这把，”他向下看去，“是我的第一把光剑，是我旧人生的遗物，也是我新生活的开端，它的剑刃是我亲手染红的，它的核心也铭记了我的失败，它是我的过去，现在和未来。我现在将它交予到你手上，你明白我的意思吗？”</p><p>alpha口中流出的词句宛如一个经过数次排练的演讲，赫克斯怀疑他不是第一次进行这样的设想了，而且或许不是第一次进行有关他的设想，这个想法有些荒谬，他毕竟无从佐证，但伦向来让他摸不透他。</p><p>“这不够实在。”他最终说，“我无法把我的信任建立在你对你光剑的依恋上。”</p><p>“这既是场交易，又是个赌局。我赌你不会借着那百分之三十的几率给我脑袋上开个洞，现在问题是你敢不敢把你的筹码放上台面，”他把光剑打横放在他腿上，金属的重量让赫克斯喉咙一阵干涩，“不入虎穴焉得虎子。你是战术天才，赫克斯，你比我明白抓住机会的重要性。”</p><p>伦说着凑上前来，左手仍然握着他的手腕，右手则落在光剑旁，正好覆上他的腿侧，雨后天空的气味驱散了空气中萦绕的紧绷感，视线中的黑色金属剑柄被同样由黑色包裹的躯体取代，伦在这点上和他的武器如出一辙：大而粗糙，布满划痕，吊诡的是那些和光剑的线路一样表露在外的愤怒展现的不仅仅是他的不足，还有他的力量。他颈侧一凉，伦的鼻尖贴在他被热潮冲得滚烫的身上，柔软的嘴唇未经邀请地落下带来一阵酥麻，赫克斯深吸一口气，在牙齿的轻剐下短促地低哼。被这声音所鼓舞，伦弯曲右腿往床上更多地坐了些，手指收拢将被子更多地拉下，露出濡湿的内裤及其下遮掩不住的勃起的轮廓来，指节蹭过茎身，赫克斯仰起头，猛地抓住了剑柄。</p><p>“操。”他不完全是在骂伦，也不完全是在骂自己，发情期不是做这个决定的时候，有太多干扰因素，太多不稳定性，从根本上来说，他其实就不该考虑这件事。拇指滑过光剑的启动按钮，伦就在身前，他一个手抖就能解决掉所有麻烦，不管是身份败露问题，还是别的、更为本能的问题。</p><p>伦停住动作，掌根抵在他的腿间，他贴着他的耳朵开口，声音被欲望浸染而变得沙哑：“按下去之后，你又能怎么样？”</p><p>“我能获得我想要的。”</p><p>“何必呢，赫克斯，”舌头从耳垂舔到耳尖，伦的呼吸滚烫，扑在他耳上又显得冰凉，“最高指挥忌惮我，如果我死了，你猜猜下一个是谁？”</p><p>赫克斯向后退去，抿着嘴看向伦：“你是在说你的存在确保了我的安全。”</p><p>“反之亦然。”</p><p>伦很认真，他看得出来；伦是对的，他也看得出来，虽然他非常不想承认。这也是他忍受他的那些弱智行为的一大原因：伦越是不稳定，越是表现得与他不和，最高指挥就越不会在意他，他也就越有时间和机会进行自己的计划。</p><p>至于另外的那些原因——他认为没有人需要知道。</p><p>“行吧，”他仰起头，从眼角看向黑发的alpha，“标记我，最高领袖，你可别后悔。”</p><p>“当然，元帅。”</p><p>伦一手抓住他的头发，另一手按在他肩胛之间，托着他的后背将他压到床上。被子被胡乱踢开了，伦衣领敞开，几乎将他整个都包裹起来，阴茎隔着裤子和他的磨蹭。赫克斯试图思考，大脑却沉浸在alpha浓烈的气味之中完全不受控制，他的后穴收缩着挤出更多液体，让内裤离被扔进焚化炉的下场又进了一大步，他厌恶这些生理反应的原因和他厌恶伦是一样的：他们都不受他控制，伦甚至更不可控些。这个力敏从初次见面的那天起就让人难以忍受，他分走了他的权力，妄图指挥他的军队，还从来不喷抑制剂，带着那身他不得不承认确实很好闻的信息素在舰船上招摇过市。他的手不应该给他的身体带来如此多的快感（那他妈就是一双普通的手而已，他甚至没摸到关键部位），他的眼睛也不应该让他感到如此赤裸，赫克斯想起伦第一次在他面前摘下头盔的时候，伦的脸颊因为争吵而泛红，威胁的低吼和来自alpha——或者原力，或者两者兼有——的压力让他本能地颤抖的同时一阵兴奋。他最喜欢的是看到计划的成功，紧随其后的就是面对挑战，一个危险的力敏alpha无疑是全银河最独一无二的挑战。所有挑战最终都会被他战胜，不管是谁标记谁，他把光剑放到一边，抬起手钻进黑色衣服之下，指甲陷入伦的后背肌肉中。</p><p>“如果你不介意的话，”伦动了动肩膀脱下衣服，舌尖在牙印上徘徊，“我希望你操我。”</p><p>赫克斯停下了用指甲给伦留下自己征战的印迹的动作，这天第不知道多少次怀疑自己的耳朵：“什么？”</p><p>“我不是说我不会把结塞进你的屁股里，”伦向后坐了坐，臀部正好抵上他的阴茎，而这——很好，非常好，就他的经验来看，伦的屁股十分不错，“在那之前，我希望你操我。”</p><p>“你对标记的理解真是异于常人，”"他撑起上身，右手已经摸向对方身后，没错，这个肉感刚刚好，“倒不是说这不好，不过我以为你想借这个机会让我知道自己的位置。”</p><p>“那不是我的目的。”伦向下撇嘴，眼底烧着欲望和——赫克斯多看了两眼——参杂了羞恼的愤怒。</p><p>看来即使是力敏，在面对性爱时一样会忘记伪装。</p><p>“那你确实比我想象得还天真，标记的全部目的不就是这个么，确认alpha的地位？”</p><p>“我不需要通过性来确认自己的地位，我知道自己的权力，”伦不耐烦地说，似乎是转变了策略，又或者——不，他脸上的红晕是因为受到发情期omega信息素的刺激，一定是这样，“你还想不想要继续了？我不想浪费一整个晚上在这件事上。”</p><p>“怎么，你有地方要去吗？”伦抿着嘴就要起身，赫克斯握住他的腰胯将他用力压下，“我只是有点惊讶，伦，天啊，你这脾气迟早有天会给你带来麻烦。”</p><p>“我不喜欢被嘲弄，赫克斯。”所以确实是，赫克斯不知道这世上有多少人见过凯洛·伦害羞，但他强烈认为能活下来的只有他一个。</p><p>“我都不敢相信自己会这么说，但我确实没有嘲笑你的意思，”他拍拍他的大腿，说，“把裤子脱了，起码这点上我们得走常规。”</p><p>“你的嘴也迟早会给你带来麻烦。”伦仍然皱着眉，但还是很快地踢掉裤子重新跨坐下来。勃起的性器贴在赫克斯的身上，沾了前液的前端闪着水光，赫克斯吞咽了一下，双手落在伦的腰侧，伦肌肉结实，比他宽上不少，他看过他战斗的姿态，知道他身体里拥有怎样的力量，但指下的身躯出乎意料的柔软，他忍不住用上力气，看着少见日光的肌肤在压力下微微下陷，一股完全不同于先前的热流从脊椎直冲向上。</p><p>“我只不过是为你着想，最高领袖，”赫克斯说，“现在后悔还来得及。”</p><p>“我为什么要后悔？”</p><p>“严格来说，照我们现在的安排，你不算处于掌控地位的那个，”他挺了一下腰，伦吸了口气，双腿短暂地绷紧，“我有些怀疑你的动机是否如你所说那般简单。”</p><p>“像我说的，我不需要通过这个，”他主动蹭了蹭赫克斯的勃起，右手往身后摸去，隔着内裤压在赫克斯塞在后穴的假阴茎上，激出一阵颤抖，“来证明自己，我知道我该做什么，也知道我在做什么。”</p><p>“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”赫克斯按着伦的胸口将他反压在身下，左手卡在伦的下颚让他别过头，浓郁的信息素让他湿得更厉害，但此刻他不那么介意了——alpha的顺从极大地抵消了性别带来的耻辱，赫克斯埋头在伦颈侧，舌头缓慢地舔过气味最为浓郁的地方。</p><p>“何必呢，赫克斯”伦用上了先前用过的词句，这次声音有些发抖，赫克斯于是多舔了一下，“你又不可能标记我”。</p><p>他咧开嘴，牙齿剐过温热的皮肉：“我可以试试。”</p><p>他任由伦扯掉他的内裤——那件湿透了的玩意早就让他难受了——一边在黑发边沿亲吻，一边抚过伦的身躯。右手从腰侧滑上去，乳头很快便在掌根摩擦的刺激下挺立起来，左手故意掠过尺寸可观的性器，顺着大腿的弧度摸向里面，引导伦把腿进一步打开。他在伦的颈侧咬了一下，吮舔着经过锁骨将乳头含进嘴里，并在伦揪着床单喘息时猛然用力咬住。Alpha叫出声来，然后勾在他腰上的腿猛地收紧，让赫克斯更多地下压与他紧贴。伦抵着赫克斯的腹部扭腰，好给自己的勃起带来些许抚慰，赫克斯吸了口气，扯一下乳头诱出一声夹杂着疼痛的呻吟。</p><p>“给我安分点，alpha，”他故意拉长最后那个字的读音，双手握着伦的腿弯将它们拉下，然后朝两边按开，“如果你还想挨操的话。”</p><p>“小心，赫克斯，”伦瞇起眼睛，却没有挣扎的意思，从脸颊到隐藏在发间的耳朵都泛起一丝潮红，“不要忘记自己的位置。”</p><p>“不敢，最高领袖，”赫克斯舔了舔嘴唇，右手向内探去碰到伦的穴口并试探地按压，“我只是希望你能让我的工作轻松一些。”</p><p>伦身体僵了僵，他轻咳了一下，手松开床单又握紧，别过了头：“在我标记你以前交易都不算数，而如果你想要这个交易，就最好让我满意。”</p><p>“你让我感觉自己是个廉价男妓，”赫克斯用声音起伏夸张地表达自己的受伤，真实的恼怒让他抛开谨慎，用力将伦的腿抬起压向他胸前，“没有我你撑不过一周，你知道的，哪怕你有那帮帝国废物。”</p><p>“你以为我不知道你为了往上爬什么都做得出吗，”伦犹豫了一下，主动握住自己的膝窝，将下身完全展示出来。“肉体交易不过是其中最常规的一个。”</p><p>“听起来你很了解我，”伦的阴茎斜贴在小腹上，后穴紧得不像样——当然他以前做过吧？赫克斯不愿去想另一种可能性，他在自己腿间抹了一把，沾了体液的手指重新按在那圈紧张的肌肉上，“我向你保证这次一点也不常规。”</p><p>“没操过alpha吗，元帅，”伦揶揄道，“我很惊讶，鉴于你的控制欲。”</p><p>“很遗憾，我的性别限制了我的生活乐趣。”看着伦的眼睛，赫克斯将满是自己气味的手指塞了进去，伦深吸了一口气，后腰向上抬了抬，指尖成功没入一片温热之中，赫克斯忽视了肌肉的阻力一直插入到第二个指节，这才用闲聊的语气说，“不过我倒是好奇一个alpha怎么会想将自己置于这样的位置，其他时候也就算了，但面对发情的omega时也如此？闻所未闻。”</p><p>“如果这就是你概念中的助兴，我宁愿你闭嘴，”伦说，赫克斯听得出他要转移话题，虽然他从一开始就没打算得到答案，“努努力，赫克斯，新头衔不会自己凭空出现。”</p><p>“你确实不常做这个，对吧？”赫克斯终于忍不住翻了个白眼。他转动手腕，手指在伦体内勾起，按压着开始小幅度抽插。伦咬着牙压抑地低哼，在赫克斯准备塞入第三根手指的时候，他松开了自己的腿摸向赫克斯，宽大的手掌沿着脊背起伏，最后沉沉地盖在后腰，赫克斯矮了矮身，本就因为发情而格外敏感，alpha的温度和在他耳边的喘息更是让他全身发麻，外加突然出现在他屁股里的玩具上的压力——伦的手还在他身上，所以他百分百确定那是原力，这混账。他抽出手指，撸了自己的勃起两下，借着开始顺着大腿往下滴落的液体的润滑，报复性地直接操到伦的身体里，并满意地听到对方叫出声来。伦仰着头，乳头经过先前的啃咬而红肿，胸前布满暗红的吻痕和牙印，黑发散乱在赫克斯灰色的枕头上，几缕因为汗水黏在颈侧和脸颊。他眼睛湿润，双唇分开，在赫克斯的一下抽送中又发出一声拉长了的呻吟，这是他看过他最无防备的时候，哪怕是在弑星者基地上，因为失血过多而意识不清的伦都没有此刻的他那么脆弱，而这点让赫克斯头脑发热。</p><p>“赫克斯。”他说，声音和身体一样紧绷，他像是不知道该怎么办那样捏住赫克斯的手臂，双腿再次绕在他腰上。玩具上的压力变了，那根堵着他后穴的假阴茎滑出了些，又被操控着往里操入，赫克斯骂了一句吻了上去，他含着伦的嘴唇吮吸，舌头抵上对方的开始互相争夺控制权。交合处湿润的声音像是某种催化剂，推着赫克斯离自控和理智而去，投向本能的怀抱，他加快了动作，伦没有再用原力刺激他，转而用手指在赫克斯身上留下抓痕。床头水杯开始微微震动，但此刻赫克斯管不了那么多，他知道那是伦，说实话，现在就算伦把他的平板弄坏了他也不在乎，他总能换新的：新的杯子，新的平板，新的房间，新的头衔。快感加上alpha自愿臣服的事实让他呼吸急促，情欲和冲动之下他咬住了伦的腺体，不断施加压力直到血液的铁锈味蔓延开来，混在伦和他的信息素之中。伦短促地喘了一下，身体猛地收紧，赫克斯舔着那个渗血的伤口将自己整根埋入，阴茎保持插入地用力顶了两下，并在伦的呜咽中攀至高峰。伦的勃起随着他的扭动在赫克斯腹部上蹭过，赫克斯没费心调整呼吸，他将自己退了出来，右手绕到身后试了两次才拔出那根沾满体液的玩具，然后有些发颤地在伦身上跨开腿，扶着他的阴茎直接坐了下去。他咬着嘴唇沉下身体，一直到把肿胀的结都吞入体内才放松下来向前倒去，额头贴在伦那双过大的耳朵旁。伦的眼睛一刻也没从他身上离开，他一手捏住他的腰，一手揪住他的头发让他更多地往旁边偏头，体内的结将他彻底填满，腺体处一阵刺痛，有什么东西在他耳内嗡鸣，空气凝固了一瞬又风暴般向他涌来，赫克斯眼前一白——或者一黑，反正他回过神来的时候，伦的舌头已经开始抚慰地刷过他身上的牙印，赫克斯从伦的气味中抬起头，正巧看到天花板一角原本灯所在的地方只剩下一堆碎片。</p><p>“你弄坏了我的灯。”伦在他身下哼了一声，用原力弄来被子将他们同时盖住。</p><p>“你能换新的。”</p><p>“我猜那代表我得到新的头衔了。”</p><p>“是的，元帅，你升职了，恭喜，”伦干巴巴地说，“但我们不能现在公布，你还有一半工作没完成。”</p><p>“我知道，”他正要反驳，满足感就像涨潮一样将他淹没——满足中带着点烦躁和无奈，这不是他的情感，起码满足以外的那些不是，“我怎么感觉……”</p><p>“放心，赫克斯，我不会违约的，”伦说，“和某些人不同，我是个恪守承诺的赌徒。”</p><p>“虽然我很高兴听到你这么说，但我想说的不是这个，”赫克斯皱眉，“你做了什么，伦。”</p><p>“什么。”</p><p>“我能感觉到不属于自己的情绪，只有你和你的原力会搞出这种事来，所以，你做了什么。”</p><p>“我没说吗？和力敏标记有些副作用，”伦朝旁边看了眼，又望向赫克斯，一脸在说今日会议议程一样的理所当然，“你和我会共享情绪。”他闭上嘴，声音却直接在赫克斯脑子里响起，<em>同时我还能做这个。</em></p><p>“你就没想过提前给我说一声？”赫克斯捏了捏鼻梁，好不容易忍住给伦来上两拳的冲动——如果不是伦的结还没消，他真不介意打上一架，或者几架，不管那之后他还能不能升职。</p><p>“我以为我说了，”伦眨眼，“你打不过我的，赫克斯。”</p><p>“不准读我的大脑，”赫克斯瞄准带着咬伤的腺体打了一下，“而且你知道自己说没说。”</p><p>“不要以为我标记了你，就能肆无忌惮了，”伦抓住他的手，声音沉了下去，“记得自己的位置。”</p><p>“你不用一而再再而三地提醒我，我记得一清二楚，”赫克斯猛地挣开他，“那么，那个东西，”他比划了一下，“是双向的了？”</p><p>“是的，我能感知到你，你也能感知到我。”</p><p>“在脑子里说话呢，我也可以吗？”</p><p>“可以，你可以想象自己是在用通讯器通话，把思绪朝向我。”</p><p><em>像这样？</em>赫克斯在脑子里说，想象自己是把平板砸到伦的脑袋上。</p><p>“差不多，”伦皱了下脸，“不过你可以小声一点。”</p><p><em>这样？</em>这次赫克斯想象自己是把纸团砸到他脑袋上。</p><p>“你学得很快。”</p><p>赫克斯哼了一声：“你应该是打算通过这个来听间谍活动汇报了。”</p><p>“这比任何加密频道都要安全，而且没有距离限制，”伦顿了一下，“如果你想聊点别的，我也不介意。”</p><p>“拜托，伦，”赫克斯闭上眼，“我们没什么好聊的。”</p><p>之后他们就一直在练习用这个精神链接——伦说是原力链接，不过他看不出区别——进行对话。他没叫维修机器人进来更换爆掉的灯管，想着或许之后伦还会弄坏更多，但出乎他意料的，伦没再提出和他上床。除了说话和睡觉以为他什么也没做，赫克斯告诉自己他感觉到的失落是伦的，并在伦冥想的时候用平板查看报告。虽然还不习惯有陌生的情绪占据他大脑的一角，但赫克斯不得不承认这个链接不错，因为伦的存在——生理上或者精神上的，赫克斯不确定——发情期带来的生理反应极大减小了，他把假阴茎清洗干净收好，就这么在房里享受了三天没有丢人的体液困扰的假期。</p><p>三天后赫克斯回到舰桥上，脖子上多了个刚刚结痂的牙印，气味也发生了变化。所有人都注意到了后者，并由此推断出了前者，但没有人知道那个胆敢标记将军的人是谁。军官间开了赌局，有人押普莱德，有人押坎那迪，凯洛·伦的赔率是一赔十，只有米塔卡和另外两个中尉把钱押在这上面。</p><p>凯洛·伦到舰桥上来之后，所有人都安静了。米塔卡，狄亚中尉和卡西迪中尉的平板亮起，提示他们账户里有新的资金转入，他们互相看了一眼，狄亚在控制台下比了个酒杯的手势，卡西迪比了个八，米塔卡点头，然后朝前迈了一步。</p><p>“汇报。”</p><p>“是，将军。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>然后伦离开了，他没有去送他，而是直接到了舰桥上：形象还是要维持的，这是又一原则问题。他不能让任何人觉得自己受标记所控，这个性别已经给他带来足够多的不便了，但从另一层面上来说，和凯洛·伦成为伴侣给他带来了不少好处，比如没有人敢随便给他找麻烦，又比如他通过米塔卡在赌局里下的注。</p><p>他的第一秩序重建资金中增添了小小的一笔，这让他心情十分不错。</p><p>事情进展得很顺利，他给抵抗组织通风报信，告诉他们帕尔帕庭的归来，告诉他们最终军团的威力，他就差没把艾克希格尔的坐标直接给他们了，倒不是他不想，而是伦认为这不是他有必要知道的信息。</p><p>赫克斯对此给了他一贯会给的反应——一个白眼。</p><p>对所有其他人来说，伦的离开代表着没有生命危险的几天精神假期，对赫克斯来说，伦走不走都一样，以前他还能靠数歼星舰上被光剑砍坏的仪器来判断伦的所在，现在伦哪怕是生气也不砍仪器了，他直接掐人，又是一个从维达那里学来的坏习惯，除此之外他一直在他脑海中占据一角。赫克斯花了几天才不在脑中突然响起对方的声音时被吓一跳，最高领袖的情绪太过强烈而且不稳定，那股永恒翻滚的愤怒连带得他都变得暴躁起来，如果不是多年的自制力——和常年应付伦培养出来的耐心——支撑，恐怕也要继承维达的遗志，靠折磨下属来进行自我调节。所幸情绪的影响会随着他们之间距离的增加而减弱，在数百光年外，赫克斯能安稳地睡上几个晚上，而不彻底被伦的情绪带着走。</p><p>有时候赫克斯能在愤怒底下尝到一丝空虚和熟悉的孤独，出于好奇，他在汇报完间谍工作之后问伦在干什么，伦说他在找那个女孩。</p><p>然后他会问他在做什么，赫克斯很想说自己没在闲聊上浪费精力，但出乎意料的是，和伦聊天总能让时间过得很快。而在他描述——不是抱怨，他从不抱怨——完最高指挥的无能和普莱德的过度保守，吹毛求疵之后，连接中属于孤独的苦味会如同被薄纱遮盖一样浅淡下去，赫克斯猜不出理由，也不想去问。</p><p>天知道伦会给出什么回答。</p><p>在伦的穿梭机出现前，他就感觉到他的到来了，某种陌生渴望在他胸口燃烧，那一定是伦的，那个情绪化的蠢货估计是等不及和他外祖父的头盔团聚。赫克斯深呼吸了几下，等领航员报告之后才跟在普莱德身后前往停机坪，把舰桥留给米塔卡。</p><p>两位长官离开的那一刻，军官们开始了新的赌局。这次他们赌将军会和最高领袖消失多久，</p><p>卡西迪拿着日历算了算，押了3天；米塔卡看了看平板，押了1天，引得一大票人和他一起下注；狄亚想了想，新开了一个选项，押一天半。</p><p>看到伦从飞船里出来，赫克斯差点没忍住痛苦的呻吟。</p><p>“最高领袖。”他表面上礼貌克制，通过精神连接则说：<em>你从哪个垃圾堆把那个丑东西找回来的。</em></p><p>伦没有回答，他戴着那个曾经被砸成碎片，现在用奇怪的红色物质贴合在一起的头盔，将所有表情都隔绝在视线之外，但透过链接赫克斯能感觉到他对自己的反应感到有趣。</p><p>“最高领袖，”普莱德一如既往地高傲，装模作样的东西，不知道的还以为他才是最终军团的领袖，“一切是否顺利？”</p><p>“那不是你需要过问的，”伦说，赫克斯吞下了一声笑，“一个标准小时之后在会议室F开会。”</p><p>“是，最高领袖。”普莱德上前一步，“不知道在那之前您是否有时间？我有事情想要报告。”</p><p>赫克斯能听出他话里有话，这些天普莱德基本把他当透明人，做事也不会刻意避着他，现在却要求和伦单独交谈，怎么听怎么不对劲，虽说他和伦有了一层关系，交谈内容却不一定是他——按照伦的说法——他需要知道的。万一伦认为他不是必须要他来控制最高指挥，那么他得做好准备。原力是个了不得的作弊工具，但赫克斯也没有闲着，他知道银河中存在着能抑制原力的金属和生物，就在他们交谈这会儿，他手下的人已经在收罗其中一款，只要他能将伦引进去，没有了光剑的最高领袖也不过是个普通人罢了，那把东西正锁在他床下的暗格里呢。</p><p>安抚的情绪通过链接传来，赫克斯回过神，看到伦的面具不知道什么时候朝向了自己，普莱德还在喋喋不休地念叨，伦打断他，让他在会议前十五分钟到再与他联系。</p><p>“在那之前我不想被打扰。”他说，普莱德的表情活像生吞了一只沙虫。</p><p>“当然，最高领袖。”</p><p>赫克斯应和着哼了两声，和普莱德一起目送伦离开，他正要转身去舰桥上，就听到伦的声音在他脑子里响起：<em>到我房间来。</em></p><p>到哪都那么戏剧性，他就不能刚才告诉他。</p><p>“我去复查补给消耗，”赫克斯说，“你需要我到舰桥上吗，长官？”</p><p>普莱德头也不回地离开，赫克斯撇了撇嘴，权当他同意了，转身往反方向的电梯走去。保险起见他还是绕了一下路，尽量在不被人注意的情况下从走廊的另一头溜到伦的房前，门就在他面前自动滑开，赫克斯确认四下无人后快步进去，一时感觉自己跟偷溜出学院的小年轻没什么区别。</p><p>“最高领袖？”室内灯光只有百分之二十的亮度，前厅除了简单的桌椅外空空如也，赫克斯往里走，经过维达扭曲的头盔，朝左边卧室的方向看去，“我应该是在检查补给的，没时间和你玩心理游戏，你最好有话快说。”</p><p>“补给查仔细一点总没错。”伦从盥洗室里走出来，一股混合了肥皂、雨水和雷电的气味随着他身后的热气慢慢充满了房间，他只穿着一条长裤，上身赤裸，湿润的发梢还在往下滴水，水珠从胸前滚到腰侧的伤疤上，最后消失在黑色的布料之下，赫克斯在卧室和前厅的交界处站定，不确定自己是不是该移开目光。</p><p>“再仔细也不应该花费太久，最高领袖，”他最终扬起眉毛，双臂在胸前交叉，他们操都操过了，没什么好遮遮掩掩的，“所以？你总不是叫我来看你洗澡的吧。”</p><p>他的视线下滑，顺着伦隐隐可见的肌肉线条移动，大脑不合时宜地提醒他在黑色布料之下的身躯如何温暖有力，那双腿如何架在他腰上催促，又如何在快感下收紧。</p><p>他清了下嗓子，提醒自己现在不是想这个的时候。</p><p>“普莱德起疑了，”像是没注意到他的失态，伦转向衣柜，从里面拿出黑色的长袖底衫往身上套，“他等一下想和我说的就是这个。”</p><p>“不可能，”赫克斯下意识反驳，“我从未直接与抵抗组织联系，更不要说所有信息都经过多重加密，在不同星系和通讯系统中跳转多次，他绝对不可能发现，尤其不会发现是我。”</p><p>“你能百分百确定没有任何薄弱环节？普莱德老了，但他不笨，一个小小的失误就足以让他察觉，你应该比我更了解这点。”</p><p>“我没有薄弱环节，”赫克斯瞇起眼，“也从不失误。”</p><p>“不是你，”出乎赫克斯的意料，伦没有继续挑衅，而是随意地在床上坐下拉上靴子，一派自在放松，“其他人，你的其中一个下线，信息传达时其中一个中转站可能出现的加密漏洞——只要有人参与其中，计划都可能会遇到波折，不管你筹备多么完善，构思如何缜密。”</p><p>赫克斯动了动，他能感受到伦试图通过语言和链接让他安心，这并没有减少进一步解释和证明自己的必要性，甚至让他更为恼怒，他的能力受到质疑不算，伦还觉得他需要安慰？简直荒唐。</p><p>“在间谍这行当上我可比你有经验，”他语气强硬，“这也是为什么我没用人。”</p><p>“你忘了你是在和谁打交道？”赫克斯扬起眉毛，伦嘴角动了一下，显得饶有兴致，“抵抗组织依靠的就是人，你的信息总有经过人手的时候，别忘了基站也是由人控制的，”他歪了歪头，“哪怕你走的是外环海盗的加密通道。”</p><p>“你——”赫克斯深呼吸了一下，“不准在我脑子里乱翻，我们谈过这点的。”</p><p>“我不需要读心，能散播出混杂在大量干扰信息中的加密情报的渠道并不多，”伦双手撑在床上，双腿伸直在身前交叉，黑色覆盖了大部分苍白的肌肤，赫克斯几乎有些失望，“加上对模糊来源的必然需求，不是这个，就是走私犯通道，或者赏金猎人工会。”他耸了耸肩，“我不过是随机猜了一个。”</p><p>“令人印象深刻，最高领袖，我敢说我对你刮目相看了。”</p><p>“重点是，我是对的，而你也知道我是对的。”伦看上去十分得意，赫克斯则十分想用拳头抹去他脸上欠揍的笑容，或者用脚，用脚也不错，把他踢倒在地，踩在脚下，靴子压住他的脖颈，让他因为缺氧而扭动挣扎——</p><p>“所以你建议我们怎么做？”</p><p>“我不会做任何事情，”伦说，赫克斯叹了口气，看到了对话的走向，“毕竟我对此一无所知，至于你，我相信你能想到对策。”</p><p>“我真为你的信心而感动。”</p><p>“我知道你，赫克斯，你总是有无数个应对方案，无数个备用计划。如果你搞不定，你就不会站在这里了。”</p><p>就不会站在这个位置上，站在他面前，他们不需要听到这句话就知道这是事实。</p><p>“需要我提醒你，这件事应该是你‘授意’的吗？”</p><p>“如果你认为自己做不到，我不介意更改约定。”</p><p>赫克斯捏了捏鼻梁，看不出伦是在开玩笑还是在讥讽，他们之间的链接和歼星舰的震动融为一体，安抚汇成涓涓细流，和平时怒吼的江河截然相反。安静，太安静了，他意识到自己习惯了接收伦更激烈的情感，习惯去抵消抗衡它们，难得的安宁反而让他手足无措。先前滚烫的渴望荡然无存，当然，为什么不呢，对伦来说，不论他之后是否会单方面解除这个对赫克斯来说很不划算的合作关系，维系他们之间虚伪的信任总是有利无害，赫克斯有理由怀疑这是某种缓兵之计，现在的安抚是为了之后在他放松警惕时更容易下手，他不能忘记这点。双手背在身后，他盯着伦头顶的一点，用下属对上级汇报的语调说：“我明白了，最高领袖。”</p><p>伦站了起来，他皱这眉似乎想说什么，但赫克斯赶在他能发出声音之前便敬礼离开——有点幼稚，也有点过了，他知道，但他需要反击，需要重新获得某些掌控——灼热的情感带着苦涩的底味猛地涌了过来，他咬紧牙齿，忽略腹部的紧绷感按开了门，沿着来时的路快速离开。他需要时间思考，既然伦打算顺着普莱德的意思走，他也得调整策略，再加上那个所谓的薄弱点……</p><p>突如其来的怒火烧得他视线模糊，他重重喘了口气，尽量保持原先的步调往会议室的方向去，伦的愤怒比之前任何一天都要来的强烈，他不得不握住拳头，靠在脑子里盘点稳定号的物资来让自己不至于在走廊上跳脚咒骂。他不需要知道伦为什么生气，大概是因为他的——和赫克斯的——计策出了差错，而他的风险控制没有达到预计的效果，但咽下保持冷静才是第一位，至于伦会不会把他的房间砸得一团糟，最后是不是得睡在地上，有没有和先前的某次爆发一样弄伤自己，都和他没关系。他omega的部分因为这个想法而一阵难受，本能催促他回头，去查看自己的伴侣，排解他的痛苦，但当然他不会那么做，皮手套被捏出声响，迎面而来的两个冲锋兵在看到他的瞬间贴墙立正，他们同时敬礼，严格来说这并不是行为规范要求的，但他们似乎不愿意冒这个险。</p><p>等他在会议室坐下的时候，伦的情绪已经被他浇灭大半，并安置在意识边缘的一个小角落的一个小盒子里了，他甚至能扯两个笑话，和晚到的普莱德平静地打招呼，并在伦提着一个脑袋进来时露出适当的，惊讶和紧张参半，再带上点对周围人的怀疑的表情。会议结束之后他都想给自己颁个奖章——全银河也找不到比他还专业的演员了，在某个平行宇宙中他或许就是，才华横溢，享誉银河，活在聚光灯下。</p><p>他继续进行自己的日常工作，没必要为了一个不会落实的罪名打乱的计划，普莱德没有实质上的证据，他估计都没怀疑到他头上来，伦向来夸张，尽管如此，赫克斯还是决定换一个信息传输系统，再换一套加密方式。他一边盘算着该把现在被查出来的信息泄露安到谁身上，一边回到房间，准备在睡前好好研究一下如何放置适当的证据，法斯马死了，周围的人也未必信得过，或许这么多年之后，他终究还是得自己动手。</p><p>门打开的瞬间，alpha的气味具有意识一样将他攉住，赫克斯眨了眨眼，看着站在一片黑暗之中的不知怎么的显得更为黑暗的身影停下脚步。链接抽了一下，像是某种警告，又像是某种艰难维持的克制。他整理了一下自己，然后跨了进去。</p><p>---------------</p><p>“最高领袖。”</p><p>门关上了，密闭的空间比任何时候都更像一个牢笼，空气带有重量一般堆在肩头，他仍在呼吸却又有些喘不过气。借着窗外的星光，他勉强能看清伦肩膀的轮廓，伦背对窗户站着，发梢反射着微弱的光，赫克斯知道他正看着自己，他几乎能感觉到对方目光的热度，颈根标记所在的地方一阵发麻，他捏住自己的手腕，在本能地露出脖子以示臣服之前稳住身体，面无表情地问：“请问有什么事吗？”</p><p>“赫克斯。”</p><p>“是，长官？”</p><p>“不要那样叫我。”</p><p>“那我要怎么叫你，最高领袖？”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“我不想被指控对上级不敬。”</p><p>“我们周围没有别人，不是么。”</p><p>“我不知道，长官。”</p><p>“这是你的房间，你怎么会不知道。”</p><p>“有些人总是来去自由，”赫克斯捏了捏手腕，“我的意思是，别人是个相对的概念。”</p><p>“这里只有我们。”</p><p>“在你看来，这里只有我们，而在我看来，”他停了停，“这里是我和你。”</p><p>“这有区别？”</p><p>“我不确定‘我们’是不是个很好的形容，我不确定这里有没有‘我们’，长官。”</p><p>“我不是那个意思。”</p><p>“我恐怕我不知道你在说什么，长官。”</p><p>“你知道我在说什么，”伦举起一只手，“我在说今天上午。”</p><p>“如果你是在说我们的合作，”赫克斯盯着伦身后的星空，厌倦地用在每个闪光的小点之间连线，试图拼出一个适合用来辱骂凯洛·伦的词，傻屌是个不错的词，但不足以形容他的混账程度，“我知道我的处境和位置，你说得很清楚。”</p><p>“但我不是那个意思。”伦上前了一步，一大步，他靠得很近，近到赫克斯能看清他的眼睛和睫毛，他看上去有些生气，链接里也翻滚着那股熟悉的热度。凭什么？赫克斯嘴角下撇，他凭什么生气，他有什么资格？在他的房间？他的休息时间？在他自己说了那些话，做了那些事之后？</p><p>“我不在乎，”他嘶声说，依靠多年训练的克制才没一把把他推开，“你可以有一万种解释，那跟我都没有关系，我知道我们交易的内容，我会完成它，这才是重点。”</p><p>“我不是说要毁掉我们之间的交易，”伦语速加快，赫克斯打开他抚上来的手，却还是没能阻止对方按上自己颈侧的标记，“你知道这个是永久的，我没有要替换你的打算。”</p><p>“我记得标记对alpha的影响没有omega大。”</p><p>他听说过那些被alpha标记又抛弃的omega的丑态，他甚至见到过，在亚坎尼斯上，一个年轻的男孩倒在他家门口，他骨瘦如柴，形容枯槁，一开始赫克斯以为他是因为饥饿和贫穷而落得如此，玛拉泰尔则告诉他多少食物都无法挽救那个男孩的性命。</p><p>“他的伴侣离开了，”玛拉泰尔说，“他的标记没有，反而将他永远困在求而不得的黑暗之中，那才是杀死他的真凶。”</p><p>当然第一秩序有手术能够消除标记，但根据数据，效果并没达到百分之百，最好的情况都只有百分之七十。</p><p>最坏的那些死在黑暗之中，字面意义上的。</p><p>“赫克斯，”赫克斯瞪了过去，“我的意思是我们可以做调整，提前公布你的头衔，把你从普莱德手下摘出来，给你更多的机动性。”</p><p>“那不能算更改。”赫克斯指出，“我们的整体约定没有变化。”</p><p>“但还是改动，”链接里的火焰小了下去，伦轻声说，“你知道我不可能替换你。”</p><p>“当然了，我很擅长我的工作，你找不到一个更好的替代品。”</p><p>伦看上去有些无奈，但很快又恢复了面无表情，他站在一室黑暗之中，右手还按在赫克斯肩上，拇指隔着制服摩挲标记所在的地方。赫克斯后颈一阵发麻，他们的链接重新躁动起来，带上了和方才截然不同的温度，渴望的辛辣混杂在安抚之中，他扬起眉毛，尽量公事公办地说：“如果你没事了，最高领袖，我希望能休息。”</p><p>“我说了在只有我们的时候不用这样叫我。”</p><p>“我也说了——”赫克斯叹了口气，“好吧，伦，满意了？”</p><p>“目前。”伦说着又靠了上来，进一步拉近了与他的距离。他们脚尖相对，胸腔几乎贴在一起，赫克斯深吸一口气，忍不住闭上眼，在熟悉的气味中松开自己的手腕，双手慢慢放松垂在身侧。</p><p>“伦。”他开口，试图用一个字来表达他所有能说的不能说的想法，又清楚这不过是徒劳，他不适合处理这些，天知道他多久没有这么做过了，抹去大脑中的非理智因素是他后天培养的本能，从他接管布伦德尔手下的第一批冲锋兵开始，他就再也没有为情感而烦恼，但此时理性和非理性纠缠在一起，哪怕是伦和他的魔法都不一定能理顺它们。</p><p>“你太紧绷了，元帅，”伦的右手从他的肩膀滑下去，不容拒绝地抓住他的手臂，“让我看看我们能不能对此做点什么。”</p><p>“所以这才是你的目的，”赫克斯摇头，双腿自动跟上对方往卧室走去，“性，为什么我不惊讶。”</p><p>“但你并不抗拒，甚至有些期待。”伦听起来和几天前的那个晚上一样自满而欠揍，赫克斯懒得去反驳他，也无法反驳。标记在伦登船的那一瞬间就处于兴奋状态，哪怕是中途的那点小插曲也没能让它减弱，只勉强在上面罩了一层纱，现在，在伦的发尾闪烁着星光的时候，它挣脱了所有束缚一跃而起，催促赫克斯解开衣领，驱使他脱掉鞋袜坐到床边。他没有解皮带，因为伦已经率先抢占了这个工作。年轻的alpha跪在地上，如沙漠中饱受饥渴折磨的迷途之人面对井水时那般动作急切，他在拉链拉开的瞬间就贴了上去，张着嘴隔着内裤描摹勃起的轮廓，棉质平角裤完全无法隔绝吐息的热度，在分开的柔软双唇这样直接的暗示，标记的燥热，和链接之间强烈到让他忍不住蜷缩脚趾的欲望之下，赫克斯阴茎不可避免地起了反应。他烦躁地踢开裤子，右手陷入伦的发间握紧。</p><p>“你不觉得这有点不合你的身份吗，”他向后一扯逼得伦仰头嘶出声来，双腿夹在伦的肩旁，“跪在这里，求着来取悦我，这可不是一个alpha应该有的行为。”</p><p>“我没有求你。”伦声音沙哑，赫克斯惩罚地向下用力，让他在一声呻吟中彻底露出脖子，他还穿着他那身包裹严实的黑袍，赫克斯曾经留下牙印的那块苍白肌肤也隐藏在层层衣物之下，赫克斯知道alpha不会被标记，伦的腺体上也不会留疤，但光是这样的姿态就足以让他口中一阵干涩。伦的视线随着他舌头舔嘴唇的动作从左往右，然后停留在正中，他双眼的颜色进一步加深，赫克斯忍不住微笑。</p><p>“目前。”他故意用对方先前的话语作为挑衅，并在链接中燃起怒意时突然将他按到腿间。这成功地转移了伦的注意力，伦双手按在他腿上，稳稳地对上他的目光，眼底的热度甚至超过了赫克斯隔着内裤感觉到的，他伸出舌头从阴茎底部一路舔到尖端，然后吮吸了一下那里湿透了的布料。</p><p>赫克斯吸了口气，瞪向一脸自满的alpha，用头发将他再次拽开。</p><p>“如果你想继续，”他挺了一下腰，“我建议你乖乖听话。”伦重重吞咽，喉结上下滚动，在头发仍被拽着的情况下尽可能地点头。</p><p>“好孩子。”他语调轻柔，纡尊降贵，手上力道却不变，他估计松手之后伦会少几根头发，他不在乎，伦看起来也不在乎。Alpha急切地拉下内裤，生怕他下一秒就改变主意一样在性器曝露出来的一瞬间就张嘴含住，并和赫克斯同时发出一声呻吟。他双颊凹陷吮吸着向下吞入，直到龟头抵在喉头才开始退后，然后又尽可能多地吞入，柔软的舌头在茎身上毫无章法地打转，赫克斯仰起下巴从上而下地看着腿间的人，伦的双唇闪着水光，因为摩擦而泛红，望向他的眼睛湿润柔软，看起来年轻得近乎脆弱。</p><p>赫克斯没费心压抑自己，在增添了那么多不必要的精神负担之后，伦理应给他补偿。他攥紧伦的头发掌控节奏，开始快而深入地在alpha嘴里进出，强迫他放松喉咙在自己周围吞咽。伦咳呛了一下，在赫克斯挺腰的时候主动迎上，闭着眼试图跟上他的速度，他搭在他腿上的手收紧，赫克斯啧了一声，伦立刻放松力道，身体不安分地动了动。</p><p>“怎么，”赫克斯小心地控制自己的表情好让自己看起来冷淡而不受影响，尽管他们都能听到他平淡语气中的那点克制，他右手抚到他脸侧，拇指在伦嘴角蹭了两下，“这就是你能做的最好的吗？我很失望，伦，你表现得就像从没给人口交过的处男。”</p><p>伦龇起牙，赫克斯捏住他的下巴：“小心点，最高领袖，不然——”他抬起腿踩在他的肩上，“我可能会改变主意。”阴茎离开温暖的口腔，伦的身体循着他的力道跪坐下来，他面色潮红，张着嘴喘息，舌头还微微伸出保持垫在牙齿上的姿势，几缕黑发因为汗水而贴在额角和脸侧。他试探地倾身，赫克斯假意让他靠近，在他能将勃起重新含进去之前再次将他踢开，这次他用了不少力气，伦防备不及，向后跌坐下去，用手撑在身后才没丢人地倒在地上。</p><p>“赫克斯。”他半是抗议半是警告道，声音因为刚才的活动而带着粗糙的边角。</p><p>“别忘了想要这个的究竟是谁。”赫克斯转而踩向伦腿间，伦分开腿呻吟，隔着裤子和长袍感受对方欲望的热度，“最高领袖。”</p><p>“你没资格说，”伦毫不羞耻地在赫克斯脚下挺胯，眼神投向赫克斯的性器，“来吧，赫克斯，我知道你想要，我们的标记都要烧起来了。”</p><p>“不要以为我会受生理反应所困，”赫克斯眯眼，脚下用力让伦发出一声掺杂着痛呼的低吟，“发情期控制不了我，标记更不可能。”</p><p>“你敢说那天你没有一丝被情感左右？”伦抓住他的脚踝，五指轻易地形成一个温暖的枷锁，但他没有拉开他，只是握在那里，就像不知道是不是希望他继续刚才的折磨。赫克斯知道自己能挣脱他，伦再怎么结实，手的力量总是比不过腿的，同时他也知道自己不可能真的挣脱他，伦有原力，除非他找到什么抑制原力的方法，他永远不可能真的违背他，现在发生的一切都是因为伦允许，而不是因为赫克斯真的压制了他。</p><p>这个想法让他胃部一阵收缩。</p><p>“我从不感情用事，”仅有的那几个反例无关紧要，“你提出了交易，我接受了，就这么简单。”</p><p>“没有别的了？”伦神色变了，他瞳孔依然因为欲望而放大，但里面有什么东西闪烁着——它穿透了他的所有屏障，让他无处躲藏。</p><p>“没有了。”他坚持道，试图说服伦，也像在提醒自己。</p><p>伦看了他一会儿，移开了他的脚，出于原则赫克斯瞪了他一眼，但没有阻止他，而是坐在那儿看着他站起来，迅速脱掉所有衣服，再任由他爬到自己腿上。他看着眼前光裸的肌肤，双手在空中悬停了一会儿，然后落在同样光裸的柔软臀部上，他低头，鼻尖触碰到颈根的腺体，森林和雷雨的气味盖过了在他们链接中震动的冲动，灼热的欲望聚拢收缩成一点在爆发的边沿徘徊，这是伦的常态了——这一秒他还在冷静地讨论战术，下一秒就在狂怒中摧毁一台无辜的仪器，他就是宇宙基本准则的代言人：平静是相对的，变化才是永恒。</p><p>伦抬起手，赫克斯的床头柜自动打开，上次用过的润滑剂从里面飘出，轻缓地落在他腿边。</p><p>他想指出伦要是在别的方面也这么合作，他们的日子都会好过很多，第一秩序也不至于沦落到这个地步，但伦在他开口前拉开他的衣领，双唇几乎是立刻就覆盖在腺体的疤痕上，他用力吮吸着，还用上了些许牙齿，酥麻和刺痛激出一声喘，赫克斯打开润滑剂的盖子，用内容物沾湿手指，在伦的穴口绕了一圈做提醒就直接塞进去。少了发情期荷尔蒙的干扰，他这次能更清楚地感受到伦身体的收缩和呻吟时胸腔的震动，包裹手指的甬道似乎比口腔更为温暖，贴在耳际的嘴唇也比看起来更为柔软，宽大的手掌按在肩头把他钉在原地，伦动作生涩地扭腰，喉咙里的低吟传遍赫克斯全身，他不记得上次他们有没有接吻，不过他不介意从对方嘴里尝到自己的味道。</p><p>他往后坐了些好让伦能更好地保持平衡，手上动作不停，一只手指很快加到两只，三只，他压着伦的内壁刺激那丛敏感的神经，再拖拽着将手指拔出。伦呜咽了一声，左手还捏着他的肩膀，右手绕到身后抚住勃起，在他能把润滑液抹上前就往下坐。虽然有先前残留的液体润滑，这样直接的插入还是有些干涩，他们同时吸了口气，伦咬住口腔内壁，不管不顾地继续下沉，直到将赫克斯全部纳入体内，才仰头叹息着呻吟。他稍微侧转上身，右手抚过赫克斯的睾丸进一步往下，试图触碰omega湿润的穴口。</p><p>“别。”赫克斯捏紧了伦的腰胯，伦不满地喷了口气，然后就在一下操弄下沙哑地呻吟，转而抓住赫克斯的后颈保持平衡。Alpha的性器在夹在他们之间，随着伦的动作一下一下地蹭在赫克斯的衬衫上，留下点点湿润的痕迹，赫克斯不知道对此该作何感想，事实上他对他们的交易和伦的取向都不知道该作何感想，还有伦的眼神——刚才那个让他感到无比赤裸的，现在这个让他感觉自己又沉浸在发情期中的。他自认足够了解这个仗着原力就鲁莽行事的男人：伦还戴着头盔那段时间，他学会了通过他的肩膀的线条和站姿判断他的心情；伦摘下头盔之后他也开始明白每个蹙眉和每个细小的脸颊抽动的含义。整个第一秩序估计没有人比他还了解他。好笑的是所有人都认为能加深伴侣对彼此的了解的标记，在他这里反而取得了反效果，在建立标记和链接之后伦像是褪去了一层皮，他还是会在烦躁的时候蹙眉，在生气的时候将重心前倾，此外他开始会通过链接和赫克斯调侃坎纳迪日益稀疏的头发，会在所有愤怒、仇恨、暴虐的情绪下隐藏一个赫克斯无法明确的渴望。</p><p>他想问，但不知道该如何开口，所以赫克斯只是收紧了手臂，在操进伦的身体时将他更多地按下，伦脊背弓起，扯住他的头发侧头吻了上来，他们互相撕扯，赫克斯啃咬着伦的下唇一阵目眩，伦埋头在他颈侧，牙齿再次陷入他的腺体，链接中的白热瞬间爆炸，赫克斯用力眨眼，听到伦含糊的呻吟。</p><p>“你知道这会让我死得更快吧？普莱德对自己的位置十分满意。”他们洗漱完毕后，伦没有离开，而是把赫克斯拽到床上，将他摆弄成侧躺的姿势，自己从背后抱住他。赫克斯抗议了一会儿，最终在伦的压制中败下阵来，只能贴着伦温热的躯体，随着他的呼吸而呼吸。</p><p>“我知道。”伦说，轻松地接上了这个数小时前断掉的话题。赫克斯不确定这其中有多少是原力作祟，有多少是他们的链接。</p><p>“那你为什么还提出那个改动？”</p><p>“或许我说的不完全是这个，”伦模棱两可地说，他抱住了他，下巴抵在他肩上，“或许我只能想出这么糟糕的解法，你确实说过我不通策略。”</p><p>赫克斯知道自己只能得到这个答案了，他挫败地哼了口气，手指在被子上点了点，非常想拿来平板继续工作。像是知道他的意图，伦将他抱得更紧，双唇在标记上印了一下，舌头紧随其后反复舔舐新形成的伤，身体本能地在伴侣的抚慰下放松下来，赫克斯被笼罩在伦的体温之中，不由自主地滑入一片黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天他没去舰桥上，而是把检查工作交给了乌拿莫，通过平板处理了其他事物。伦通过链接分享了自己的计划，在赫克斯瓦解第一秩序里的帝国势力时，他会和那个女孩联手杀了帕尔帕廷，赫克斯则通过语言告诉他他需要换个脑子。</p><p>“你到底看上她什么了？除了原力以外。”</p><p>“你是在嫉妒吗？”</p><p>“你就不能从逻辑的角度来思考问题？你知道我巴不得你滚蛋吧？非要从情感上来说的话，我宁可你现在就去追逐真爱，把第一秩序交给真正会管理的人。”</p><p>“你这话听起来危险，赫克斯，”伦眯起眼睛，但赫克斯知道他没有生气，“你这话听起来像是想篡位。”</p><p>他想，他想得不得了，从至尊号的灾难以来他没有一天不在后悔自己在王座室的那点犹豫，如果他拔枪的速度快一点，现在就不至于看着自己的心血堕落成上古遗物的玩具，他搞不懂自己那时候在发什么愣，斯诺克断成了两截，红衣守卫倒了一地，那个女孩不见踪影，伦昏迷不醒，就算他没注意到对方呼吸时的身体起伏，也该看在所有无辜丧命的战机和控制台的份上给他补上两枪，但是不，他看着那头乱糟糟的黑发，动作慢得像龟，他似乎在等待，等待什么，他也说不清。</p><p>然后他就被伦掐了个正着。</p><p>赫克斯有充分理由怀疑他在王座室就知道了，就算那一掐不是为了那个迟迟未到的子弹，伦知道他的企图也不过是时间问题，原力毕竟是个了不得的作弊工具。</p><p>有趣的是他活到了现在，还留有原本的职位和工作，更有趣的是他的间谍身份败露之后不但没死，还获得了一个潜在的升职，尽管付出了些许代价。</p><p>“我就是单纯好奇你为什么那么执着，”他坐在桌前摸了摸标记，身上只披着伦的披风，并拒绝承认alpha的气味实际上给他的生理带来了极大的满足，“她都拒绝你多少次了？在弑星者上，在斯诺克的王座室里，这还是我知道的，看你这表情，我不知道的次数只多不少。”</p><p>“我们之间拥有链接，”伦半躺在赫克斯房间会客室的沙发上，一手搭着靠背一手搭在身前，双腿伸长交叠，发尾还带着水汽，“她和我是二分体，通过原力，我们能结合成一个比世间所有事物都强大的整体。”</p><p>“什么链接，”赫克斯在披风下握住了拳头，“你和我这样的？”</p><p>“不是，不完全是，”伦皱起眉，搭在腿上的手指轮流敲了几下，然后说，“你不会明白的。”</p><p>“试试，”赫克斯双手抱胸，用手肘夹住手指阻止它们再握到一起，他看到伦在摇头，但他坚持道，“试试，这总不会比30页长的歼星舰搭载SK-21-MK2型粒子炮的可能性报告难懂。”</p><p>伦看了他一会儿，神情有些奇怪，赫克斯好一会后才反应过来他是在紧张，他从未见过伦紧张。</p><p>这要不会非常有趣，要不会以某人的死亡告终。</p><p>后者的可能性比较大。</p><p>“我和她能看到彼此，”他看着赫克斯说，“有时候能看到彼此周围的环境。”</p><p>赫克斯捏紧了自己的手臂。</p><p>“这也是原力链接？”</p><p>“从某种程度上来说。”伦谨慎地说。</p><p>“所以你和抵抗组织一直有联系，”赫克斯吸了口气，“介意告诉我为什么在有这个——链接——的情况下，你还是抓不到她吗？”</p><p>“没那么简单，”伦坐了起来，双手撑在膝盖上，“她抗拒我，她知道我会利用链接找她，所以她不让我看到她周围的东西”</p><p>“但你还是能看见。”</p><p>“在她大意的时候，是的。”</p><p>“除此之外呢？”</p><p>伦开始清理裤子上不存在的灰尘，赫克斯嗤了一声，说：“别这幅样子，如果你不想说，我也不会逼你。”</p><p>不如说他没那个能力逼问他，不过赫克斯不会这么说的，伦已经足够傲慢了，没必要给他的自尊增砖添瓦。</p><p>伦看了看他，看了看书桌和窗外的星空，视线在整个房间绕了一圈后重新落在他身上。赫克斯不知道他在看什么，也不知道他在紧张什么，看看那张脸，苍白，紧绷，眼眶发红，眼圈乌青——他读过那些关于最高领袖房间在半夜传出怒吼的报告，也看过他在无人走道中的喃喃自语，他好奇那其中有多少是伦自己的疯癫造成，有多少是来源于那个女孩。</p><p>伦脸上的伤疤已经褪色不少，但赫克斯就是无法不去看它，他还在犹豫，还在紧张，他隐瞒的东西肯定比那个什么链接更严重，或者更亲密——不，这和他没关系。突然雷电和雨水的气味不那么让他舒服了，赫克斯把披风扔到地上，站起来往浴室走去：“不过我想我该感谢她，如果她接过你的手，我也就活不到这时候了。”</p><p>伦回过神来：“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>赫克斯摆摆手，把门在身后关上，假装自己感觉不到门那边传来的情绪波动。他虚假的伴侣陷入了某种挣扎之中，本能和理智都告诉他一个不稳定的伦会带来更多的麻烦，但他知道他出去就可能做出一些非常愚蠢的事情。伦的愤怒加剧了他自己不知从何而来的恼怒，赫克斯握着洗手池边沿用力深呼吸，洗了把脸让自己平复下来，他得是他们中理智的那个，如果他不保持冷静，伦可能会把巡逻的冲锋兵给掐了——如果不是先掐他的话。他抬起头，抹掉脸上残留的水珠，在看到脖子上的青紫后龇牙，用力捏住了那个讽刺的标记，指甲深深陷入其中，指缝间沾染了鲜血。</p><p>他出来时伦已经不在了，赫克斯在床上坐了一会儿，然后用力地把枕套和床单统统扯下塞到洗衣通道里，他拿出平板给房间安排了一次彻底清扫，穿上制服前往舰桥。</p><p>赫克斯的出现带来了一阵沉默，迪亚中尉看向卡西迪，卡西迪看向米塔卡，米塔卡用眼神表达了自己的困惑，看向坦尼森，坦尼森则朝乌拿莫扬了扬下巴，于是他们所有人都望向乌拿莫，乌拿莫耸肩，在平板上快速地点了几下，给几个人同时传送了一条信息。</p><p>米塔卡：你不是接到命令掌管舰桥吗？</p><p>乌拿莫：是啊，你看</p><p>乌拿莫：传送了一张截图</p><p>乌拿莫建立了一个临时讨论组</p><p>坦尼森：那这是什么情况？</p><p>卡西迪：是不是吵架了？</p><p>米塔卡：他们不吵架才奇怪吧</p><p>迪亚：附议</p><p>迪亚：不过我听卡尔说，他听AD-1933说他看到最高领袖气冲冲地从将军的卧室离开</p><p>卡西迪：气冲冲？</p><p>乌拿莫：离开？</p><p>米塔卡：天啊，我希望没人撞上他</p><p>坦尼森：米塔卡你怎么看</p><p>米塔卡：？我怎么看什么</p><p>坦尼森：你怎么看这次事件啊</p><p>卡西迪：就是了米塔卡，快说说</p><p>米塔卡：你们问我干什么？我什么都不知道啊</p><p>迪亚：拜托，你是我们之中最了解他们的了</p><p>米塔卡：你们都是从哪里来的错觉？我了解他们的程度不比你们多</p><p>米塔卡：除了被最高领袖掐过以外</p><p>米塔卡：我不认为这有帮助</p><p>他们抬起头，给米塔卡投去了一个同情的眼神。</p><p>乌拿莫：所以，这次赌局谁赢了？</p><p>坦尼森：基于大部分人都和米塔卡下同样的注，我敢说没有人赢了</p><p>赫克斯叹了口气，五人立刻切出聊天室，盯着报告和数据做出一副认真工作的模样，舰桥上几个原本盯着平板的人有的故作无意地捏了捏脖子，有的活动手腕，有的探身在控制台上拧了几个钮，然后又将它们拧回原样。气密门轻响着滑开，普莱德夹着他的短军棍走了进来，赫克斯退到一边，向他点头。</p><p>“普莱德将军。”</p><p>普莱德看也没看他，而是转向乌拿莫询问搜索抵抗组织的进度，赫克斯完美地维持了自己的表情，一个帝国遗物的鄙夷对他来说无关紧要，他等得了一个三十年，就等得了下一个，他们最终都会落得和他父亲一样的下场，不管他有没有伦的帮助。</p><p>尽管那个大龄儿童烦人得很，这次伦倒说到点子上了，普莱德确实对他起了疑心，赫克斯不认为他掌握了什么实质性证据，这个怀疑估计更多是来源于对他私生子身份和快速晋升的偏见，但他确实要小心，栽赃陷害可不在普莱德的手段之外，难保他不会借此机会铲除异己。</p><p>就在他为自己找好替死鬼，并开始盘算是不是要多做几个保命用的备用计划时，普莱德的平板响了，他神色一冷，转身快步离开，赫克斯望着他的后脑，用关于爆能弹和飞溅的脑浆的幻想给自己带来些许慰藉。</p><p>过了一会儿，他的平板收到通知：伦离开了，追着那个一次又一次拒绝他的女孩的脚步，带着那群古怪的武士前往米迪恩星系。他和他脸上那道伤疤滚得越远越好，赫克斯不认为自己能够继续处理额外的情绪，他要头疼的问题已经够多了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫克斯看着手里的报告，太阳穴不住地突突跳动，只觉得自己离脑溢血也不过一步之遥。</p><p>“我们损失了一架新的TIE低语者，数台地面穿梭机，一个小队，一艘运兵艇和里面的所有士兵，统共三十八人的伤亡，就抓了个这个？”</p><p>他抬起眼，那个毛乎乎的共和国英雄就站在他面前，伍基人双手被牢牢铐着，冲他意义不明地吼了一嗓子，声音大得让他的头疼变本加厉。怪不得伦现在是这个德性，看他小时候都和什么东西混在一起。</p><p>押送俘虏的冲锋兵互相看了一眼，其中一个上前来，动作有些紧绷地向他敬了个礼：“赫克斯将军，我们在地面遭遇——”</p><p>他知道他们遭遇了什么，同样的话从贾库开始就阴魂不散，在法斯马走了之后更是越来越频繁：他们遭遇了抵抗组织，遭遇了抵抗组织支持者，遭遇了当地民兵，遭遇了反抗势力——这就是把冲锋兵训练交给帝国余孽的后果，他的系统被无耻地篡改，生产出的就是这么一批废物。后槽牙咬紧摩擦发出声响，他抬起一只手打断了还在辩解的士兵，捏着鼻梁说：“再教育室，现在马上。”</p><p>“长、长官？”</p><p>“马上！”</p><p>“是！赫克斯将军，长官！”</p><p>白色盔甲在小跑下咔哒作响，赫克斯呼出一口气，剩下的几个冲锋兵一动不动，站得更直了，透过头盔他都能感觉到他们的紧张。</p><p><em>赫克斯？</em>伦的声音在他脑内响起，赫克斯不着痕迹地叹了口气：<em>什么事，伦？</em></p><p>
  <em>我感觉到你很生气。</em>
</p><p>赫克斯感觉他不用回答对方就能知道答案，所以他没回，果然一会儿后他感到自己意识边缘被轻轻触碰，伦的声音伴随着平和的情绪传来——一个安抚的举措。</p><p>
  <em>我需要逼她，这样才能让她看清真相。</em>
</p><p>她，当然。到现在这个地步他已经不再惊讶了，如果伦做蠢事的原因不是她反而奇怪。</p><p>
  <em>真相就是我们又多了一大笔不必要的开销，你知道你的低语者多少钱吗？</em>
</p><p>他真正想问的是：你知道我为了那个多吃了多少提神剂吗？不过他还没可悲到这个地步。改造低语者是最高领袖的要求，他不过是在执行命令。座位位置调整，仪表盘操作界面的定制，这些都是常规操作，合情合理，没有人需要知道座椅下多出的空间，和空间里额外加装的那些东西，也没有人需要知道上面附加的追踪器和备用追踪器，每个都连接了他的私人平板，每个都设定了在特定情况下自动警示的功能，不管是机体过热，还是失去平衡。</p><p>当时他正在听维修部的一位中尉的报告，一艘歼星舰的超空间引擎出了问题，他们正在排查人为破坏的可能性，看到平板上低语者坠毁的提示时他捏紧拳头，直到链接那头熟悉的挫败和恼怒让他回过神来，才勉强听清了汇报的尾声。</p><p>他严厉地谴责了自己的失态，这都是生理作祟，都是标记的影响，伦死了计划也会照常进行，他甚至能落得轻松。他提醒自己他们之间的合作关系并不如伦想要他以为的那么稳固，他不过是一个纾解压力的工具，标记也不过是一个约束他的有效合同，伦随时可能对此感到腻味，毕竟连清洁机器人都知道它们的最高领袖和将军看不对眼，更不要说还有那个女孩的存在。</p><p>他得做好她答应伦的准备，他早该这么做，他不知道自己为什么没进行相关部署。</p><p><em>你可以再造一台新的。</em>伦说。赫克斯忍住了一枪把什么人给崩了的冲动，对，新的，说得简单，在普莱德对他的监视日益收紧的现在，光是搞来制作特殊追踪器的材料都足够危险，毕竟他不能解释为什么自己没把追踪器的存在写在报告里，为什么没有把密码分享给最高指挥。</p><p>
  <em>如您所愿，最高领袖。</em>
</p><p>他想象一道门在他们的链接处关上，惊讶于这个举措的有效——他感觉不到那些不属于他的失落和渴望了，这很好，这不能更好，他怎么没早点想到这点，看看，有些东西不用那个混账力敏教导也能轻易做到，更不要说他至今没有兑现这个承诺。赫克斯抬起下巴示意冲锋兵跟上，并尝试控制好自己的情绪，然而还是有不少军官在看到他表情的瞬间让开道路，这大概就是伦每天看到的景象：下属们抱着头逃离他的视线范围，在他背后心有戚戚地发抖。这大概也是力量的味道，起码是其中一种，赫克斯将那些人的脸替换成最高指挥那帮废物，心情顿时好上了不少。他确认了普莱德的所在地，摆出一副志得意满的模样进了电梯，然后用同样的表情向他汇报这次行动的成果。</p><p>“我们抓到了一名重要囚犯，”他说，自己是一个字也不信，“和韩·索罗一起行动的野兽。”</p><p>野兽倒是对了，和凯洛·伦差不多，伍基人甚至比伦还有礼貌些，起码他不会乱掐人。</p><p>普莱德板着脸，嘴角厌恶地抽搐，在他头发被伍基人的吼叫弄乱——这让他在汇报完后立刻回到房间洗了两次头——时鄙夷地哼了口气，然后指挥士兵将俘虏带去审六号讯室关押。他无疑会将功劳归给自己，把损失算在赫克斯头上，意料之中，这甚至可以说是他计划中必要的一部分。</p><p>能给的和该给的情报都已经交出去，是时候进入下一步了。他回到房内，无视了床底抽屉的暗格中横着的光剑，拿出一副白色的贴身护甲，一边穿一边感谢那些可怜的，在制作出他身上的这套原型甲后就因为实验事故而死亡的研发部成员。天妒英才啊，他套上衬衫扣好口子，再拉上外套，那火太旺，连研发记录都烧得一干二净，没留下一点痕迹。</p><p>当然他在事后解决了所有与这场事故有关的人员，如此大的错误怎么能不彻底清查。</p><p>右手顺着衣襟抚下去拉平不存在的皱褶，对着镜子检查着装，没有看到一丝破绽后，赫克斯冲自己点点头，离开了房间。</p><p>----------------</p><p>他们循着线索到了克吉米，等赫克斯到舰桥上的时候伦已经架着他的又一台新TIE战机走了——赫克斯算是彻底放弃了，在他手里毁掉的战机比抵抗组织打下来的还多。他们两个不知道谁才是真的叛徒：他，为了第一秩序的理念出卖情报的将军，还是伦，从经济上瓦解最终军团的最高领袖。赫克斯在普莱德身后站定，看着灰发男人腋下夹着的军棍在心里翻了个白眼，压下来自伦的焦躁，面无表情地从米塔卡手里接过平板查看报告。</p><p>“地面部队正在对那艘船最后出现的地方进行全面清扫，”米塔卡说，“初步搜索将在一个标准小时后完成。”</p><p>普莱德点头，米塔卡低头示意，退到赫克斯身后。赫克斯将平板递了回去，拇指在角落点了三下，年轻的军官没有回应，但赫克斯知道他看到了。</p><p>没有人注意到米塔卡的离开，起码普莱德没有。</p><p>“长官，12号起降平台有未知船只降落，”一名军官按着耳机转过头来，“前往检查的冲锋兵没有回复。”</p><p>普莱德抿着嘴看了赫克斯一眼，他平静地侧身让开通路，让年长的将军带着几个冲锋兵离开。赫克斯不用想都知道来者是谁，那个女孩当然会不顾一切地来救她的同伴，或许还有那个毁了他一艘无畏舰的飞行员，和那个应该对法斯马的死负责的叛徒，根据情报，他们三个总是一起行动，这次应当也不例外。</p><p>平板上数个小方块同时播放着监控画面，一阵查找之后他在A-13区发现了他们的身影，女孩和另外两个人在一个岔路分开了，根据方向，她似乎在往伦的房间去。她如何得知伦的房间的方位，她去那里干什么，赫克斯不得而知，八成是原力，或者妈的，伦干脆就给她看过，带她去过，谁知道他平时都在做什么，尤其是通过他们的那个宝贵链接？</p><p>说到链接。</p><p>
  <em>伦。</em>
</p><p>伦没有回应，赫克斯没管他，继续在脑内说道：<em>那个女孩在船上，她在前往你的房间。</em></p><p>
  <em>拖住她，我马上回来。</em>
</p><p>行吧，他早该想到伦的重点究竟在何处的，赫克斯深呼吸了一下，又一下，还是调开了伦卧室门口的巡逻兵，然后将这条命令从数据中删除。</p><p>他看着女孩猫着身子消失在门内，颈侧的标记一阵刺痛。</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>从他们潜上船来，到被铐着手押到他和普莱德面前，统共不超过半小时。</p><p>赫克斯不得不佩服他们——就这水平，抵抗组织还能活到现在，真是匪夷所思。</p><p>但想起自己手下的人连这种水平的暴徒都抓不住，他又恨不得亲手把他们都弹射到太空中去。</p><p>听到普莱德的命令，赫克斯忍不住看了他一眼，他甚至不打算拷问他们，这种傲慢和短视在赫克斯看来才是帝国覆灭的真正原因。</p><p>封建迷信是另一个，但以他现在的处境，这话也没资格说了。</p><p>他遣散了剩余部队，跟着三名冲锋兵把三人押送到垃圾处理仓门口，飞行员和前冲锋兵开始为了琐事争吵，什么“你想告诉蕾的事情”，什么“我还有事情没对你说”，完全没有逃脱的打算，他叹了口气，向冲锋兵提出由自己亲自动手，然后快而准地连开三枪。</p><p>三具穿着白色盔甲的尸体倒在他脚边，三个囚犯转过头来，脸上是如出一辙的惊讶。</p><p>“我就是那个间谍。”赫克斯扫了他们一眼，把枪扔到地上。</p><p>“什么？！”前冲锋兵喊道。</p><p>“我就知道！”达默龙说。</p><p>“够了，”他从士兵身上摸出钥匙解开三人的手铐，口袋里平板震了一下——他匆匆装在新的低语者上的备用追踪器给他的距离接近提醒，“伦就要回来了，如果你们还想带那个女孩离开，就动作快点。”</p><p>他绕过监控，带着他们从维修通道离开，路上不得不清理掉两个维修机器人，几人快速穿过核心动力区，通过停机库顶上的通道往目的地移动。到达12号机库时波突然大喊：“我看到她了！”</p><p>“她真是顽强。”叛徒——芬恩——说，赫克斯通过窗户看下去，平板又震了两下。</p><p>“沿着这个通道直走，千年隼号就停在15号停机库，”他把手里的勋章递过去，“拿着这个，这个能帮你们打开剩下的门。”</p><p>“那你呢？”波回头，伍基人已经先一步急吼吼地跑了出去，“我们是不是该给你点伪装？”</p><p>“冲我手臂上开一枪就很好。”赫克斯说。芬恩抬起手，枪口却没对着手臂，而是斜指向下，赫克斯看得出他想干什么，这个该死的混账东西，他想借机报复——剧痛紧接着枪声传来，赫克斯跌倒在地上，右手紧紧按着腿上开始渗血的枪伤。</p><p>“你这个忘恩负义的杂种！”</p><p>“我没看出什么你对我有什么恩，弑星者，”芬恩迈了一步突然又回过头来，“你为什么要帮我们？”</p><p>“我不在乎谁赢，”他咬牙切齿，无比后悔自己没有让研发部的人把腿甲也做了，“我只在乎谁输。”</p><p>“芬恩！”</p><p>前冲锋兵最后看了他一眼，头也不回地跑向同伴的方向。赫克斯扶着墙站起来，一瘸一拐地挪到室外，低语者降落了，伦站在围上来的冲锋兵前，和女孩小心地绕圈。距离太远，他听不清他们的对话，但从女孩的表情上来看，伦说的话起了某些作用。</p><p>她后退到停机库边沿，外头的强风吹起她的衣服下摆，伦摘下头盔，对她伸出了手。来自力敏的希望和兴奋撞开他关在链接上的门，强行灌进他的脑海，赫克斯看着女孩似乎有些动摇的表情，只觉得一阵恶心。</p><p>他转身离开，随便在医疗室包扎了一下就拄着拐杖走到舰桥上，普莱德背着手站在那儿，在干天知道什么，好歹现在他没夹着那根破棍子，赫克斯半心半意地想着，给了普莱德那个一看就漏洞百出的借口，对方神色冰冷，倨傲地回了句：“我知道了。”</p><p>普莱德转身，拿走一旁守卫手里的枪，赫克斯吸了口气，立刻就做好了准备。</p><p>子弹的冲力比想象中要大，他闭着眼躺在地上满嘴的血腥味，不知怎么地想起抵抗组织炸毁无畏舰的那天，斯诺克用原力把他按在地上羞辱的场景。伦就从不这么做，但从另一个层面上来说，伦在王座室做的比斯诺克多得多。</p><p>
  <em>赫克斯！</em>
</p><p>说曹操曹操到。</p><p>他厌恶地把想象中的门给加厚了十倍，忍着胸口的疼痛用耳朵留意周围的一切，普莱德得意地让人把他给“处理掉”，脚步由远及近，衣料摩擦，有人抓住了他的手，手腕上三下轻点说明来这是米塔卡，他的下身被托起，整个人悬空离开地面，小腿随着搬运的人的动作摇晃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>逃生舱不大，但也够用。赫克斯把标准急救包里的所有巴克塔贴片都贴到了腿上，脱下衣服和胸甲小心地检查自己的肋骨——爆能弹击中的地方红了一片，很快就会形成淤青，但好歹骨头没断。他把烧出了一个洞的制服扔到一边，从柜子里摸出一件通用底衫穿上，尺码有些大了，袖子长到掌心，他烦躁地将它们卷至手肘，同时在控制板里输入坐标。</p><p>他会在约定地点和定局者号汇合，坦尼森和乌拿莫在几天前就已经调回去了，他们会确保亚伯利克上尉的合作。上面的绝大多数人仍然忠诚于他，忠诚于第一秩序，他和法斯马最后训练的那批冲锋兵也全在数月来的调整下聚集在那艘他掌管多年的歼星舰上，那将是他最后的封地，最坚固的堡垒。</p><p>他把链接打开一道缝，对伦丢下一句“第二阶段完成，即将前往塔克安星系与定局者号汇合，预计到达时间16:00SGH”就再次关上。逃生舱掉了个头，朝远离稳定号的方向进入超空间。随着距离的加大，赫克斯也逐渐放松下来，开始百无聊赖地卷着袖子让它尽量平整。看着超空间的蓝光，他想到飞船引擎，想到那个还没看完的歼星舰维修报告，然后思绪就无可避免地转向了某艘低语者，和它的主人。那个女孩估计是没答应他，不然伦也不会在这里跟丢了玩具的孩子一样喊他的名字，隔着赫克斯设下的屏障，那声音闷闷的，透着某种他分辨不出的情感。</p><p>他给想象中的门钉上铁板，焊死边沿，再在后面抵上一大堆充满了报表和飞船设计图的柜子，总算是将伦的影响给压到了最小。引擎运转的声音稳定而规律，赫克斯闭上眼，试图沉浸在这难得的安静之中，但总有什么在他胸口抓挠，在他意识深处扭动，在他心里不住低语，他摸向颈侧，宽大的衣领遮不住标记，手指很轻易就找到了伦的齿痕。上次咬伤的地方已经长出新肉，只剩下几处还没完全剥落的血痂，和周遭的皮肤对比起来显得十分粗糙。</p><p>他打开平板，用米塔卡的账号接入稳定号的监控系统，调出12号停机库的录像来。</p><p>伦伸出手，女孩动摇了几秒，然后在千年隼号出现的瞬间坚定了神色，千年隼引擎的气流将停机库内的所有士兵都掀翻在地，只有伦一手虚抓向地面钉在原处，披风在他身后飞舞，他看着女孩，女孩则头也不回地向外跑去，纵身一跃，拉住了前冲锋兵的手。</p><p>伦把头盔摔在了地上，手在身侧摸了个空——习惯成自然，现在那柄光剑躺在他脚边的箱子里，上面上了好几道锁——像是突然听到什么一样猛地回头，脸色看上去有些发白。</p><p>这可真是气的不轻，赫克斯托着下巴幸灾乐祸，不知道他会不会把停机坪给拆了，和有次任务后他用原力把会议室焊死在地上的办公桌给卸了下来，不对，他最好还是别，那台低语者要是毁了，他可没办法再凭空变出一台来。</p><p>但伦没有拿出光剑，也没有用原力把停机坪搅个底朝天，相反，他跑出去了，头盔就这么扔在原地，爬起来的冲锋兵们看着他的背影，好一会才在队长的命令下撤离，赫克斯完全能理解他们的愣神，因为他也搞不懂最高领袖这是在干什么。</p><p>照理来说，要是出了什么事，在舰桥和普莱德汇报的他应该会第一时间知道，但哪怕他被米塔卡拖出去之后，也没有什么跑着进来汇报的士兵，或者因为情况紧急而抬高声音的军官，连路过他的机器人都速度如常。他忙着装死，没心思管链接那头可能透过来的情感，所以无论他怎么回忆，也想不出个所以然来。赫克斯耸耸肩，切出页面登出账号，踮着脚跟抖了两下，长时间连通稳定号网络可能招致怀疑，定局者号的也因为距离太远暂时连不上，原本他打算借着六个小时的空闲时间睡上一觉，为下一步计划养足精神，可现在有什么东西攉住了他，让他坐也不是，站也不是，只能在驾驶舱踱步。</p><p>上一次他这么坐立难安还是在学院的时候。那是他第一次参与实地训练，干瘦的身体上满是布伦德尔留下的伤，看上去就一副弱不禁风的模样，加上资历不足，必须听从一个自视甚高的旧帝国贵族的儿子的指挥，那个废物东南西北都分不清楚，整个小队相当于蒙眼走进热带雨林，他手上只有一把又短又钝的小刀傍身，身边全是随时准备吞了他的野兽。</p><p>他痛恨失去掌控，因此也格外痛恨他的性别。他甚至都不想做alpha，虽然那会给他带来不少便利，但是发情期这种东西实在过于荒谬，有时候他都好奇人类是怎么在生理干扰的情况下走到今天的，如果人类都是beta，全银河都能好过很多。</p><p>如果没有原力干扰，全银河能好过更多。</p><p>所以话题又回到了伦和他的魔法上，好极了，他就不能给他一丝清净。赫克斯倒回驾驶座上，揉了揉太阳穴，他想了想，把链接这头的阻碍除去，小心地打开了封闭的大门。</p><p>焦虑失落和愤怒夹杂着一堆混在一起的情感砸了他一身，他还没来得及说话，就一种灼热的东西就涌上前来锁住了他的手脚，被压制的感觉如此强烈，赫克斯几乎能看到伦站在他面前对他抬起手，用原力将他的身体和心智一同牢牢束缚。</p><p>他吞咽了一下，提醒自己那不可能。</p><p><em>我可以做到。</em>伦的声音低沉沙哑——一个人意识中的声音怎么可能低沉沙哑——<em>我能将自己投影过去，然后锁住你。</em></p><p>
  <em>那你可真厉害。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你为什么不回答我，为什么要把我关在外面？</em>
</p><p>赫克斯眯眼：<em>我以为你不希望被打扰，最高领袖。</em></p><p>手腕上传来压力，好像一只手正猛然收紧，赫克斯盯着自己的手，期待下一秒在那上面看到真实的指痕。</p><p>
  <em>是因为低语者吗？我说过你可以再造一艘，我会亲自下令，普莱德没那个胆子反驳。</em>
</p><p>赫克斯哼了一声：<em>考虑到我现在已经“死了”，我敢说我什么也造不了，所以你最好好好珍惜现在那一台，那是你最后的定制机了。</em></p><p><em>那是为什么，因为那个女孩？</em>伦的声音轻了下去，<em>你看到了。</em></p><p>赫克斯抿紧双唇：<em>我说过不准读我的心。</em></p><p><em>但你不肯告诉我。</em>伦说，听起来甚至有些委屈，如果他真的在自己面前，赫克斯大概会直接扑过去掐他的脖子。</p><p>于是下一秒伦就出现在了他的面前，这个混账玩意儿，他就算准了他不能像那个女孩一样拒绝他。伦只穿着黑色的长裤，头发凌乱，赫克斯甚至能看到一滴汗水顺着他的脖子滚过锁骨，沿着赤裸的上身消失在裤腰。</p><p>所以他是去训练了，可惜，他更宁愿他像以前那样发一通脾气，造成一些人员和器械的伤亡，普莱德活该处理伦留下的烂摊子。</p><p>幸好他闻不到他的味道。</p><p>“你就没想过我不告诉你是因为那和你没关系吗。”</p><p>“告诉我。”</p><p>“你为什么在乎这个？别告诉我你喜欢感受另一个人的情感，还是说，”赫克斯突然坐了起来，双手按在扶手上，“正是因为得不到本体，你才会想要抓紧替代品的一切？”伦瞪大眼睛，赫克斯抬起下巴，讥讽地笑了，“天啊伦，我都要同情你了。”</p><p>“你在——”</p><p>“不过我更同情她，可怜的女孩，”他在可怜这个词上格外用力，在说到“女孩”时拉长了声音，“幸好她是个力敏，嗯？想象一下，她要是没法从这里抵抗你，”他点了点太阳穴，“情况会多不一样，你怕不是能如愿以偿，而我，我大概早就成了太空垃圾的一份子。下次你们通过那个链接见面的时候记得帮我传达一下谢意，她可是我的救命恩人。”</p><p>“你不是替代品，赫克斯，”伦的手悬在空中，看到赫克斯下意识摸向脖子的动作后触电一般收回去，“听听你自己在说什么，冷静一点。”</p><p>“放心，我很冷静，保证不会干扰到我们的计划。”</p><p>“我不是在说这个。”</p><p>“那你在说什么，还是说这也是我不需要知道的情报？”</p><p>“你还好吗？”伦突然说，“你不太对劲，你上次注射抑制剂是什么时候？”</p><p>“你在胡扯什么，我的抑制剂是植入式的，有效期六个月，不存在失效的可能。”</p><p>伦，蹙着眉毛一脸专注地看着他上臂上抑制剂所在的地方，赫克斯动了动，双臂在胸前交叉。</p><p>“我不认为那是抑制剂。”伦看向他，赫克斯一阵颤抖。</p><p>“不可能，我在医疗舱亲眼看着——操，”他想起那个除了医疗机器人以外空无一人的医疗舱，他总是在深夜更换抑制剂，权限够高的人都知道这点，“他妈的普莱德，那个狗杂种！”</p><p>“我会联系定局者号让他们清空三号停机坪。”伦的手虚虚地在他脸颊上滑过，赫克斯别过头，咬着牙齿说：“不需要。”</p><p>伦摇头：“现在不是固执的时候。”</p><p>“去你妈的，伦，”他眯起眼，从眼角用力瞪向面前的影像，努力调整自己的呼吸，“我不需要你的怜悯。”</p><p>“我同情别人的次数和你一样少，这不是怜悯，”伦看了他一会儿，“我会过去，不管你同不同意。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“你到了之后不要出去，等我，低语者速度比逃生舱快，我能赶上。”</p><p>说完他就消失了，赫克斯抓着自己的头发，在空荡荡的船舱内发出一声没有人听得到的怒吼。安抚的情绪透过链接处摇摇欲坠的门流淌而来，浇熄了怒火将他的思绪包裹其中，指甲深深嵌入标记，指尖一片濡湿，那个死在他家门口的omega男孩颈侧满是抓痕，当时的他只当那是失心疯的产物，现在的他却明白了。</p><p>绝望之人总有绝望之举。</p><p><em>赫克斯，</em>伦的声音覆盖了一切，赫克斯痛恨自己身体因此而本能地放松，<em>你不会变成那样的。</em></p><p><em>滚出去。</em>他说。</p><p>我没那么无能。他想。</p><p><em>不，</em>伦拒绝道，<em>我会将一切展示给你看。</em></p><p>
  <em>不需要，这对我们的合作关系毫无影响。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我会展示给你看。</em>
</p><p>伦一直重复着这句话，一直重复着其他抚慰的低语，<em>我们不只是合作</em>，他说，<em>你不明白</em>，他坚持。谎言，怜悯，可悲，赫克斯四肢发软，骤然感到一阵疲惫，他厌倦了这无意义的，甚至连争吵和对话都算不上的交谈，从脑子里翻出一篇以前的演讲稿开始重新背诵。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章末尾有互攻暗示，下章接着的会是开罗日铪的车，请酌情食用</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他是被定局者号的通讯请求唤醒的。</p><p>他能感觉到屁股上潮乎乎的，内裤紧紧贴在股缝间，衣领也浸了汗水黏在身上，一切都像是回到了他和伦开始这个奇怪的合作关系那天，宛如一个天大的玩笑。他捋了把头发，将逃生舱降落在空无一人的停机库，撑着椅子站起身来，绷紧身体让自己尽可能站得笔挺——这算是布伦德尔留给他的最后的遗产了，无论情况如何，他都不能表现出软弱。</p><p>宇宙是残酷的，尤其对omega来说。</p><p>他走了出去，一名beta军官带着两名冲锋兵在门口等候，见到他后她敬了个礼，但没有让开道路的意思。</p><p>“抱歉，长官，”看到他的眼神，她有些紧张地开口，“最高领袖的命令，在他到来前没有人能进出。”</p><p>“我是这艘船的指挥官，我命令你让开。”</p><p>“恕难从命，赫克斯元帅，”她盯着天花板上的某一点，肩膀张开，双手背在身后，“我们的命令很明确。”</p><p>冲锋兵们有些不安地动了动枪，赫克斯吞下一句粗话，最后瞪了她一眼才转身回到逃生舱内。伦和他愚蠢的命令，多管闲事，标记给他的优势还不够吗，他非要这样羞辱他，提醒他的位置？他想象用枪托把伦的脑袋砸烂的景象，再通过链接将它扔了出去，伦沉默了一会儿，给他传回了新的画面：黑色的皮靴踩在伦的脖子上，黑发铺散在地上，他的面色通红，一只手握着脚踝徒劳地挣扎。</p><p>他险些笑了：<em>你什么毛病？</em></p><p>
  <em>这不是羞辱，我是在确保你的安全。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你认为我需要依靠你来保障自身这点就已经是对我能力的侮辱了，我在你一半大的时候手上就握了几条alpha的人命，我知道如何对付你们。</em>
</p><p>他给伦展示了几个面目模糊的尸体的图像，他们有的眼窝里插了一支笔，有的脖子上多了一条勒紧的皮带，有一个裤子脱了一半，阴茎所在的地方一片血色。</p><p>
  <em>最后那个有点……特别。</em>
</p><p><em>其实挺老套的，他觉得半夜偷袭omega是个不错的选择，而我让他去操他自己。</em>他将画面从回忆中调出——一把小刀挽下那个丑陋的器官，他蹲在捂着胯下挣扎的青年身前，慢条斯理地将他的睾丸一并切下，然后用刀柄将它们统统塞进他的屁眼，他很快就死了，这也是最后一个试图对他“做点什么”的alpha——通过链接甩在伦脸上。<em>字面意义上的。</em></p><p>伦没做声，赫克斯咧开嘴。</p><p>
  <em>紧张吗，最高领袖？</em>
</p><p><em>惊讶。</em>伦回答的速度有些过快。</p><p>
  <em>我被称为疯狗不是没有原因的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你知道……？</em>
</p><p><em>你不会真以为我对斯诺克的想法一无所知吧？也就你跟个走失了的狗一样跟在他屁股后面乱转，不管什么鬼话都照单全收。</em>愤怒的热度撞在胸口，他嗤了一声，继续道：<em>不过我必须承认我低估你了，把他劈成两半再嫁祸给那个女孩确实是你职业生涯中的一个高光。</em></p><p>链接再次安静下去，赫克斯仰起头，抬起手在天花板上漫无目的地划拉：<em>对，我知道，不然你以为我为什么要摸枪？一石二鸟，机不可失。</em></p><p>
  <em>那你为什么没？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>没什么。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>没开枪。</em>
</p><p>一片狼藉的王座室弥漫着布料和肉体燃烧的臭味，斯诺克的半截身子倒在地上，干瘪扭曲的脸上还挂着最后一丝惊讶，红色盔甲的守卫身上都带着光剑砍出的伤，凯洛·伦躺在房间正中，身躯微微起伏，黑发散乱遮住了他的面容。他失去意识了，赫克斯想，只要一枪就能很快解决，他的手已经按在枪托上，但就是没将它拿出，没将它指向那个昏迷的力敏。他告诉自己这是谨慎之举，是避免伦突然醒过来反击，因为凯洛·伦死不了，哪怕是身上破了一个大洞躺在弑星者的雪地里他也没死，王座室不一定会有所不同。事实是他期待他睁开眼，期待他爬起来，转向他，朝他伸出那只请求的手，他们合作的话将多么强大，伦的能力无可比拟，加上他的智谋——</p><p>手啪地一声落在腿上，赫克斯望着灰色的钢板，只觉得现在的沉默讽刺而又丢人。</p><p><em>因为你活着比死了有用，</em>赫克斯闭了闭眼，最终说，<em>是个很好的活靶子。</em></p><p>在他内心深处的某个角落，一个声音轻轻回荡——我不知道，我不知道。</p><p>飞船降落的声音让他站起来，赫克斯揉了揉胸口，站了一会儿后往外走去。他捡起丢弃在一旁的外套，视线落到脚边的金属箱上，出于不知名的原因他用指纹和虹膜解开了锁，将光剑取出固定在皮带上，再把外套绑在腰上，挡住裤子上肯定已经变得明显的湿痕。汗湿的底衫黏在后背，他活动了一下肩膀，双手背在身后稍息站好，看着低语者的船舱打开。伦跳了出来，披风戏剧性地在空中划过一个弧线，棕色的眼睛立刻锁住了他，里面闪着他已经熟悉的，来源不明的渴望——还是说那是他通过链接感觉到的？他说不清楚，亦或者，那其实是来自他自身情感的投射。</p><p>不，那不可能。</p><p>“最高领袖。”他说，伦抿了下嘴，越过他看向门口。</p><p>“清空走廊。”</p><p>“是，最高领袖。”beta军官带着冲锋兵离开，伦又上前了一步，带来更多雷电和雨水的气味，赫克斯深吸一口气：“能走了吗？”</p><p>“当然，元帅。”</p><p>一只手点在他的后腰，右手，和他伸向那个女孩的是同一只，赫克斯忍住打开他的冲动，板着脸加快脚步。一路上他们没碰到任何人，很快就到了赫克斯的旧卧室，气阀门向上滑开，里面已经清理干净，没有留下上一个居住者的一点痕迹，办公桌后面的窗户外，一个巨大的星云在缓慢旋转。</p><p>门关上了，赫克斯向前迈步离开伦的手能触及的范围，转过来望向他：“我安全了。”</p><p>“你安全了。”</p><p>“所以你能离开了，”他抬起下巴，“最高领袖。”</p><p>“赫克斯。”伦靠了上来，在赫克斯退开后挫败地捋了把头发，“你从来不听我的。”</p><p>“我在停机坪等你了，不是吗。”</p><p>“那是因为我安排了人把手门口，你敢说你没有试图自己离开？”</p><p>“没有。”他扯谎道。伦喷了口气，像是在笑。</p><p>“我说过我会展示给你看。”他又靠了上来，赫克斯继续向后退去，他必须和他保持距离，标记和链接在此时像着了火一般，烧得他头脑发昏，双腿发软。这次发情的势头比以往更猛，他不明白自己身体出了什么毛病，他不应该情况加剧，也不应该如此渴望来自伴侣的触碰，</p><p>他也许高估了自己的控制力，赫克斯很少后悔，但此刻他恨不得回到过去，在那个答应伦的提议的自己开口前一拳将他打晕。</p><p>“我没说我会看。”伦上前，他退后，这让他想起用优雅的旋转和有力的甩腿互相进攻的舞者，那年他十岁，那是他见过的最漂亮的策略游戏，致命得近乎私密，“我不认为你有什么是我想知道的。”</p><p>“你怎么知道没有，你还没看。”伦步子突然加大，他抓住了他的手臂，右手，这次赫克斯将他挥开了：“出乎我自己意料的，我找回了些许自尊，”他露出牙齿，“我能接受替代品的位置，但我不接受怜悯。”</p><p>“我也说过了，我从不怜悯，”伦说，“你不是替代品，赫克斯，你无可替代。”</p><p>“相信我，我比谁都清楚这点，不然你也不会选择和我合作。”</p><p>“我不是指对第一秩序来说，”赫克斯眯眼，伦立刻接道，“你对第一秩序很重要，没错，但你对我……”</p><p>他声音小了下去，赫克斯扬起眉毛，一脸的不可置信，嘴角抽动着不知道是扬起一个戏谑的笑好，还是下撇成一个嘲弄的弧度好：“你在说什么。”</p><p>你在做什么，你在暗示什么。</p><p>通过链接他能感受到伦的真诚，但诚意可以伪造，忠心可以扮演，第一秩序向来推崇不择手段，表面的诚恳是所有学员在学院学到的第一课，而和布伦德尔生活在同一屋檐下的他比任何人都要早地了解面具的重要性——戴上，或者承担后果，即使是伦也明白这点。</p><p>他们毕竟共同处在一个巨大的骗局之中。</p><p>“你会看到的，”像是知道辩解的无力——他可能确实知道，他们毕竟有那个该死的链接——伦再次抓住他的手，赫克斯挣了两下，伦抓得更紧，“我会展示给你看。”</p><p>赫克斯还没来得及抗议，就被拉入不属于他的记忆中。</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>从别人眼中看自己的感觉很怪，但他确实正透过伦的双眼看着自己，他那时候刚刚领受新的军阶，只觉得世界都在自己脚下，对眼前这个一身黑的力敏并不看好，但还是礼貌地对对方点了一下头。</p><p>伦的视线在他的红发上停留一会，然后落在他的眼睛上。</p><p>“伦阁下。”他听到自己说。</p><p>伦望向了他的嘴唇，再没移开目光。</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>他们在极速下落，赫克斯捏着座椅靠背，浑身紧绷，怒吼着让机师拉起操纵杆，但伦知道这没有意义，他们的飞船被做了手脚，坠毁只是时间问题。</p><p>机身猛地震动，赫克斯被惯性甩出去猛地撞在墙上，伦赶在天花板塌陷在他身上前冲了过去，挡住了所有可能的威胁。赫克斯躺在地上，鲜红的血液从发间流出，衬得他的脸色更加苍白，他看上去几乎是宁静的，蹙着的眉头展开，抿着的嘴唇也放松开来显露出饱满的弧度，伦有些慌了，他仔细用目光搜索，直到确认了他胸口的起伏。火光中伦看清了他因为长期睡眠不足而乌青的眼眶，和他因为撞击而混乱的大脑投射出的记忆：带着补丁的衣服，打碎的酒杯，跪在地上的耻辱，残酷的父亲，身上经年不散的淤青。他在自己能看到更多前抽身出来，飞船残骸在他们附近爆炸，他用原力停下飞溅的碎片，叫了赫克斯的名字。</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>伦躺在冰天雪地里，眼前一片模糊，只能感觉到身下地面的震动。弑星者要解体了，这个多灾多难的星球终将迎来末路，他希望自己也能有如此的好运，韩·索罗最后的抚摸烙在脸侧，哪怕他将脸埋进雪中，也无法驱散残存的触感。</p><p>他只想忘记，呼吸都成了不必要的折磨，他在光明和黑暗中间永恒地挣扎，无处可去，无处可逃。</p><p>一个巴掌让他清醒过来，伦眨掉落在眼上的雪花，看到被风吹乱的红发和亮得夺目的绿色双眼。</p><p>“清醒一点，你这个废物，”赫克斯将军咬牙切齿，他的怒火比弑星者摧毁星系的光束还要炙热，“我没时间在这里跟你耗。”</p><p>被打的脸颊一片发麻，韩·索罗留下的最后一点幻影也被赫克斯的吐息抵消，他架着他，半拖半拽地强迫他迈步向前。伦半闭上眼，悄然越过赫克斯的理智屏障，蜷缩在已经开始计算下一步的条理分明的意识之中，从他的愤怒和不甘中汲取温暖，在他跨上飞船，并倒在冰冷的地面上时，他感觉到一丝来自赫克斯的其他情绪——像是胸口压了什么，像是某种担忧。</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>他猛地清醒过来，原力在他脑后提醒他危险将至，正如多年前在卢克的绝地学院里那样紧迫，无视了脑中的嗡鸣他撑起身体，准备向胆敢威胁他生命的人发起攻击，却看到赫克斯站在他面前，手从大衣里拿出，看似无辜地垂在一旁。</p><p>背叛，无耻的背叛，一而再再而三的背叛。</p><p>赫克斯艰难吐出的称谓让他回过神来，他猛地松开原力，看着对方跪在地上捂着喉咙喘息。他在期待什么？他们从未真心实意地合作过，总是争相在斯诺克面前贬低彼此，好获得一些根本不存在的认同，尽管伦一开始就被他的冷静和自控所吸引，为他的坚定和热忱着迷。他探入赫克斯的思想，即使是濒死体验也没能在里面搅出风浪，但有个东西在归类整齐的书柜铁架后隐隐发亮，他小心地，尽量不可查觉地靠近，尝到了一个熟悉的味道——被背叛所带来的苦涩。</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>他看着赫克斯请假的申请，在反应过来时已经站在对方门前。他拒绝按铃，而是直接用原力将门打开走了进去，omega的气味让他脚步一乱——他当然知道他是omega，赫克斯的档案是他第一个背诵下来的第一秩序文件，但这是他第一次闻到他的味道，和其他omega不同，他闻起来并不甜美，而是带着酒精的辛辣和些微的苦涩。看着趴在床上，手里还握着平板的omega，他口中一阵干涩，双眼忍不住顺着他身躯的起伏向下，再从他的肩头看向那头凌乱的头发，和泛着潮红的脸颊。</p><p>赫克斯一直都更像个alpha而非omega，哪怕现在这样，在发情期中毫无防备地熟睡，伦也能看到他纤长身躯中蕴含的速度和力量，他想要听到他的呻吟，想要知道这个克制冷漠的将军在高潮时会露出什么样的表情。</p><p>仓促之下他主动让出主导权，赫克斯喜欢掌控，他会接受这样的提议的。</p><p>赫克斯点头时，伦确定自己愿意让出的不只是主导，不只是标记，他愿意让出所有的一半，他知道自己的劣势，政治游戏向来让他厌恶，但赫克斯熟知条款，赫克斯清楚游戏规则，如果他们真正联手，整个银河都将匍匐在他们脚下。</p><p>他必须再试试，那个女孩对未来至关重要，帕尔帕廷不是他一个人就能解决的对手。</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>她再次拒绝了他，并且当着他的面跳上了千年隼号，和前冲锋兵消失在船舱之中。她为什么不明白？事情已经不再只是关乎于她，或者关乎于他们了。第无数次咒骂帕尔帕廷和他的血脉，伦将头盔扔到地上，红色的粘合剂在灯光下反射着嘲弄的光泽，笑他即使把斯诺克剁成两半，即使杀了自己的舅舅，自己的父亲，也不过是个被人操控的跳梁小丑罢了。</p><p>他摸向光剑，想将那个鬼东西砍成碎片，突然一阵惊慌攉住了他的心脏——赫克斯，赫克斯出事了。他猛地回头，在心里呼唤将军的名字，却只碰到一层铁板，他知道他还活着，他们的计划应当奏效，但原力向来不给不必要的警告，他借着链接的指引在歼星舰中奔跑，只希望亲眼确认对方的安全。</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>画面从眼前掠过，赫克斯他看到自己站在舰桥上对着数位板微笑；看到自己冲伦挑眉，问他有什么事，而伦则听着他内心的鄙夷，半是被轻视的恼怒，半是对赫克斯面上丝毫没透出真实想法的敬佩；他看到在弑星者上的一个雪夜，伦因为噩梦的侵扰在基地周围游荡，正巧看到同样失眠的他站在树丛前，香烟的红点在黑夜中格外明显，他看着自己望向天空，从嘴里吐出一口白烟。不属于自己的，剧烈波动的情感将他裹挟进非理智的旋涡，赫克斯睁开眼，对上伦颜色深得宛如窗外无光的太空的眼眸。</p><p>他再次后退，这次他承认自己是在试图躲避了，这样的情况与他所认知的一切完全背道而驰，情感是弱点，弱点就应该铲除，伦通过原力探知到的，那些所谓来自于他的情感，都不是真的，不可能是真的。伦没有松手，反而步步紧逼，赫克斯退无可退，脚跟碰上了墙面，脊背贴上冰凉的金属板带来一阵颤栗。高大的身躯侵入他的私人空间，alpha的左手撑在他身旁的墙上，右手还握着他的手腕，宽厚的胸膛贴上他的，一条腿挤进他的腿间，腿根隔着裤子压着他的勃起。伦的脖子离他那么的近，浓郁的气味电流一样涌过全身，黑发男人向前低头，嘴唇蹭过他的颈侧，赫克斯用力朝旁偏过脸，用上当初看那个在地上垂死扭动的alpha的眼神斜眼看向伦，右手一动抽出光剑，红色的剑格在他们之间吐着不稳定的火焰，剑身轻易地烧开伦的衣服，露出底下苍白的皮肤。</p><p>“松手。”</p><p>“你已经赢了，”伦说，声音的震动通过紧贴的胸腔传来，“你不再需要伪装。”</p><p>“你不了解我。”赫克斯紧了紧手嘶声说，“你以为我是压抑住自己，我没有，那不过是你的痴心妄想。”</p><p>“你很会撒谎，赫克斯，”尽管光剑的热度不容忽视，伦仍不为所动，“但这是你最糟糕的谎言。”</p><p>“你在说什么。”赫克斯瞪着眼睛，想要移开视线又发现自己动弹不得，像是落入水中的蝴蝶，又像是望着猎人枪口的猎物，他呼吸急促，下唇微微颤抖，“你在暗示什么。”</p><p>你在做什么，你在对我做什么。</p><p>他没说，但伦显然是听到了，alpha慢慢靠近，柔软的双唇刷过耳垂，在他耳边轻声命令：“闭上眼。”</p><p>鬼使神差般，赫克斯照做了。</p><p>他看到庞大的舰队占据天空，第一秩序的旗帜在空中飘扬，无数各个种族的人聚集在一个广场上，每个都抬着脸望向高台，他和伦并肩站在顶端，头上戴着款式相同的冠冕，他穿着雪白的制服，金色的纽扣和缝边在阳光下熠熠生辉。</p><p>他看着自己和一身漆黑的伦对视一眼，然后同时举起手，在热烈的欢呼声中宣告和平的到来。</p><p>他看着他们坐在偌大的王座室中，高台上并排放着两把高背椅，石制的靠背上蚀刻着红色的第一秩序的标志。他站在台阶顶端，伦跪在几阶之下，颈侧是那把闪烁不稳的光剑，深色的双眼反射着红光，他注视着他，然后缓慢地低下了头。</p><p>赫克斯吸了口气，右手稍微下移。</p><p>“我怎么没看到那个女孩。”</p><p>“如果她能看清现实，我会收她做我的学徒，”伦的呼吸点燃了他全身上下的每一个细胞，“但我的伴侣只有你。”</p><p>“你无法确保这点。”赫克斯说，心里清楚这不过是出于面子的挣扎。伦蹭了蹭他的颈侧，双唇微微分开在被抠破出血的标记上湿漉漉的一吻，说：“我知道你在找对抗力敏的东西，金属，遗物，伊萨拉米尔，我可以帮你找，我可以给你全部，哪怕是项圈，只要是你给的，我都甘之若饴。”他又吻了一下，舌头轻轻刷过血痂，赫克斯低低喘了口气，用与先前不同的态度再次偏头，“我不会食言，如果你不先反悔的话。”</p><p>“你已经背叛过我了。”赫克斯说。</p><p>“像我说的，如果你不先反悔的话。”</p><p>“好吧，”光剑轻响着缩回剑柄，赫克斯莫名地有些想笑，“好吧，伦，好吧。”</p><p>“凯洛。”</p><p>“别得寸进尺。”他在伦的吮吸下轻轻呻吟，肾上腺素褪去之后，热潮重新浮上水面，赫克斯的裤子已经湿透了，一滴黏液顺着大腿向下滚动，二伦的热度恰到好处，腿间的压力又是那么诱人，他长出一口气，挺腰在伦腿上蹭了起来。</p><p>“凯洛。”他半是叹息，半是低语，舌头舔过伦的耳根，享受alpha特有的味道。伦从喉咙深处发出低吼，托着他的臀部将他一把抱起，赫克斯哈地笑了一声，双腿在伦后腰交叠勾起，抬着眉毛居高临下地说，“怎么，今天不想我操你了？”</p><p>“我们可以轮流，”伦一边说一边往床边走去，“如果你不介意的话。”</p><p>“嗯，”赫克斯故作为难，在身体触碰到床铺的同时搂住alpha的脖子将他也拉了上来，他凑在他唇边，满意地感受对方的喘息，“那要看你表现如何了。”他含住柔软的下唇吮吸，在离开前用牙齿留下一个印迹，赫克斯仰着头，左手还按在伦的脑后，右手滑到伦的胸前，缠着他的腿用力一压，臀部蹭向伦的勃起，隔着布料感受对方的热度，掌心随着伦深呼吸的胸腔移动。他看着他泛起血色的脸颊和瞳孔放大到几乎全黑的双眼，挑衅一般的说：“我的Alpha。”</p><p>伦扑向他，而他在亲吻中忍不住微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>开罗日铪<br/>不喜欢的直接看最后几行就行，主要就是谈谈爱，最后又是铪日开罗了，他俩其实老换【ntm】</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伦不再让出掌控，他索取，夺取，他拉掉赫克斯套着的宽松底衫，甩开他绑在腰上的外套，几乎将皮带扯成两半再解开他的裤子。赫克斯将光剑放到一边，双手并用褪下伦身上的长袍，披风、皮带，所有拦在他和alpha之间的阻隔都被他逐个剥离。黑色的衣物在地上交叠，落下的裤子被靴子挡住缠在膝盖上，赫克斯顺势倒在床上，看着伦单脚跳着脱下长靴，他舔了舔嘴唇，右手直接摸向腿间，隔着濡湿的布料抚弄自己的阴茎。伦动作更加急促起来，很快就踢掉了剩下的一只靴子和裤子，内裤也被抛到不知何处。alpha抓住他的手，鼻子直接埋进掌心，在深吸一口气之后舔掉上面沾着的液体，舌头的温度让赫克斯一阵颤抖，下身渗出更多的黏液。伦贪婪地吸吮出声，膝盖往床上一放就要往赫克斯身上压去，却被后者突然用力捏住了下颚，赫克斯抬起一条腿抵住他，粗糙布料蹭过腿间，带来的摩擦让他忍不住挺腰。</p><p>“你似乎忘了什么，最高领袖。”赫克斯抬着下巴说，腿暗示地又抬了抬，并在伦的视线之下感到一阵战栗。</p><p>“你要求很多，元帅。”</p><p>伦没有动，但赫克斯能感觉到自己的靴子正在被脱下，他看了紧接着滑落的裤子和内裤一眼：“我可没想到原力还能这样用。”</p><p>“你不知道的还很多。”伦垂下眼，视线经过omega颈侧的标记，明显的锁骨，浅色的乳头，再顺着腹部的肌肉线条移动到与头发同色的耻毛和勃起的阴茎上，宽大的手掌随着目光移动，拇指逗弄地蹭过涨红的龟头，越过睾丸探向其后湿润的穴口。赫克斯抬起伦的脸，手腕因为alpha的吐息一阵发热，他语调平淡，发情期灼人的欲望一路烧进了绿色的眼眸，脸颊泛着红色。</p><p>“所以呢，”他紧了紧手，将人往身上拽，“你打算怎么，展示给我看？”</p><p>“可以这么说。”伦跟了上来，右腿再次回到赫克斯腿间，“或者说，演示给你看。”</p><p>“你很自信。”伦开始舔他的虎口，赫克斯用力一捏制止了他的动作，“你认为我对你，对你的力量，感兴趣。”</p><p>伦手一动，赫克斯就感觉自己被无形的力量束缚住了的双手被迫举过头顶，手腕交叠，他动弹不得，转而瞪向身上的人。alpha低声笑起来，左手从腿根拂向膝窝再朝上抬起，露出已经开始微微收缩的入口：“我觉得这是足够的证明。”</p><p>“狗还知道对着食物流口水，生理反应不算什么。”赫克斯故作顺从地将另一条腿也架上伦的肩膀，在伦侧头给了膝盖一份亲吻后突然交叉脚踝绷紧肌肉，夹住了伦的脖子，“你还好吗，最高领袖？”他用力向下压了压，伦气管被压迫，脸涨得通红，一如他不久前给他看的景象，赫克斯勾起嘴角，饶有兴味地说：“你看起来可不怎么样。”</p><p>伦的身体猛地前压再后撤挣脱了牵制，他双手一反将他的腿夹在腰侧，用体重限制了他的动作。赫克斯直接咬向在动作中凑到面前的耳朵，这次伦反应过来了，他侧过头用嘴接住了他的进攻，转而在唇间开辟了一个新的战场。伦的侵入被他转化成筹码，他的推进被伦强硬地抵挡，牙齿刺穿皮肉，舌头舔去血珠，他的手依旧动弹不得，双腿也被牢牢固定，只能在伦身下扭动着刺激，寻找可能存在的破绽和弱点。</p><p>勃起在身体的动作下蹭到一起，两人在亲吻中呻吟，赫克斯仰起头喘息，伦则在他下颚到颈根留下一个个暗红的印迹。太高了，衣领完全遮不住，他确定他是故意的：一种幼稚的宣告，一个占有欲的表现，链接里的得意和满足佐证了这点。舌面刷过标记带走上面残留的血痂，微小的刺痛在发情期敏感的身体上被无限放大，omega的手指在空中抓握了一下，在alpha腰际的腿主动交缠，脚跟向下顺着对方的动作施力。</p><p>“放弃了？”伦的唇舌移动到了胸前，拇指绕着他的乳头打转，他看着赫克斯的眼睛张开嘴，用牙齿咬住另一侧然后含住，赫克斯挺起胸迎上去，无比想将手埋入那头柔软的黑发。</p><p>“松开我试试。”一下格外用力的拉扯下他嘶出声来，伦吮吸着抬头，眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，然后说：“不。”</p><p>“你就是不肯放下一点优势对吧。”</p><p>“在你这里，我需要所有优势。”伦握住他的腰，手指的按压恰到好处，赫克斯下身一热，还没反应过来就被翻了过去。双手再次被原力束缚，他只能趴伏在床上，后腰下榻双腿跪起，臀部高高翘着，毫无掩饰地将一切展示在alpha眼前。这样的姿势让他一阵气愤，同时又从脊椎泛起一阵酥麻——其中有多少来自本能，又有多少来自伦落在尾椎的亲吻，他不得而知。</p><p>“你是——操——在说我很危险吗？”他在床单间说，声音因为伦打在他穴口的呼吸而沙哑，强烈的欲望和冲动占据了几乎所有思绪，他不会——</p><p>属于舌头的触感让他弓起身体，发出了一声丢人的，他拒绝定义为呜咽的声音。</p><p>“你一直很危险，赫克斯，”伦贴着他的臀瓣说，“现在闭嘴，我有更重要的事要做。”</p><p>这回答荒谬得让他笑出声，同时又点燃了他的血液：“你是指舔我的屁股？”</p><p>伦嗯了一声，在舌头卷走从内流出的体液后低沉地呻吟，他按住赫克斯的身体不让他移动，开始反复舔舐自主收缩着的穴口，舌尖戳开紧致的肌肉钻进去，勾出更多带着omega辛辣气味的黏液来。赫克斯湿透了，唾液混着身体分泌的天然润滑顺着会阴往下淌，垂在腿间的阴茎也闪着水光，前液从铃口滴落，在床单上留下一个深色的小点。手指钻入带来更为实在的摩擦感，赫克斯浑身燥热，不住颤抖，侧着脸试图在伦的手和舌头抽插起来时不叫得太大声。他不知道自己成功没有，他只知道伦的渴望分毫不减，甚至还有逐渐加剧的趋势，这大概是标记的影响，人类繁衍的本能会让alpha在遇到发情的omega时格外兴奋，他确定这不代表什么。</p><p>突然的刺痛让他叫出声来，赫克斯尽可能抬起身体回头，声音不稳地质问：“你是狗吗？”</p><p>伦舔了他刚刚咬过的地方一下，三只手指——他什么时候用上手指的？——在他体内交叉拓宽，嘴唇贴着臀部含糊地说：“你想太多了。”</p><p>“这就是你咬我的理由？你大可不读我的心，你知道。”</p><p>“如果我不读的话，我要怎么知道你喜欢这个呢。”伦转动手腕，手指一齐准确无误地，用他喜欢的那种介乎过量和正好之间的力度按住前列腺，赫克斯肩膀耸起，双手紧紧抓住床单，从耳根一路红到了后颈，肋骨的形状在快速喘息下浮现。“你总认为自己是对的，但在有些事情上不能错得更离谱。”</p><p>手指抽插发出湿润的声音，赫克斯用力眨眼，随着刺激压抑地低吟，好半天才说：“我还不知道你是情感专家。”</p><p>“我不是，但你在这方面比我还糟。”伦的话让他下意识要起来反驳，突然抽出的手指却让他暂时失去言语。后背覆上了结实的躯体，赫克斯被夹在床垫和伴侣之间，感觉自己要被火焰吞没了，伦的体温向来偏高，但从未高得如此明显，从未让他像现在这样无法自已地打开双腿。伦的阴茎在他股缝间蹭了蹭沾上体液，然后慢慢地向内挺入，被更大地撑开带来些微烧灼感，赫克斯难耐地咒骂，用手上仅有的支撑将身体向后推去，主动迎入更多的入侵，更多的刺激。伦在他耳边粗喘着，撑在床上的手握成拳，绷紧的手臂肌肉显露出诱人的线条，赫克斯没来由地想要凑上去尝尝alpha混杂了汗水的味道，他挣扎了两下，怎么也够不到视线内的那节肢体，只能别扭地将脸枕在自己的手臂上挫败地皱眉。一下没入到底的顶弄将他带得向床头晃动，深处被彻底填满的快感让他闭紧双眼，分开的唇间发不出一点声音，伦没有后撤，而是就这么埋在深处再次动作，像是要进到不可能进入的区域，这次他叫出来了，一丝从喉咙深处逼出的发尖的哼声。像是被这声不完全是呻吟，也不完全是啜泣的声音催动，伦加大动作，立刻快速而用力地抽插起来。</p><p>在alpha的气味和动作的刺激下，赫克斯的身体分泌出更多体液，伦的勃起插入时甚至挤出些许，黏糊糊地弄得他一腿都是，他视线模糊，不知道自己什么时候是闭上眼的，什么时候睁开的。散乱的头发挡住了一部分视线，他下腹被伦托着，后颈则因为伦头发的扫动而有些发痒，又随着他的亲吻而一片发麻，他能感觉到伦的汗水落在他身上，能感觉到伦的情感——来源不明的渴望，在稳定号上几次让他心神不宁的欲求。愤怒让位给更为本能的情感，有的炙热，有的温暖，但它们都不再新鲜了，有趣的是他没再感觉到之前一直存在的空虚和孤独，相反，一个新的什么浮出了水面，它似乎被压抑了太久，在被赫克斯注意到的瞬间就迅速膨胀充斥了整个链接，倾泻一般涌入他的大脑。</p><p>他吸了口气，身体猛地收缩，快感和欲望和所有的算计考量都在这一刻失去了颜色，赫克斯猛地抓住了伦的手，这才发现对方已经松开了原力。</p><p>“凯洛。”他说。他应该问的，这个过于明亮的东西顺着他的血液蔓延到胸膛，沉沉地坠在胸腹之间，陌生的满溢感让他一阵畏惧。它不可能、也不该存在，第一秩序里没有它的位置，它不过是童话故事的一部分，是软弱的人给自己编造的无用谎言，但他不知道该怎么开口，问出那个他只有个模糊概念的问题。</p><p>或许他是不敢问，一个声音在他脑内说，听起来像极了某个深夜前往歼星舰医疗舱，拉着袖子遮住新旧不一的伤痕的男孩。</p><p>“你知道那是什么，”他听到——也感觉到——伦的声音，他们身体紧贴，伦胸腔的震动透进了他的骨头，随着耳内低沉的回响给他的欲望增添了一把火，“你知道它存在。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”他喘息着在他身下随着伦的动作耸动，alpha的手抚到他身侧，拇指顺着一道陈旧的伤疤描摹，动作轻柔得几乎可以称作爱抚，和下体的强硬形成鲜明对比。逐渐胀大的结随着进出反复蹭上来，上次他纳入它还是达成协议的那天，在那之后伦从未要求过他那么做，他以为他只是喜欢挨操。</p><p>伦那天略显生疏，甚至生涩的表现让他头脑发昏，赫克斯捏紧伦的手臂好让自己不撞上床头，蓦地腾起一种可悲的希望。</p><p>“我不轻易让出权力，赫克斯，”伦印证道，动作更加快而剧烈，赫克斯断断续续地呻吟着，怀疑他先前所有的退让都是等着今天的清算，“那，就是我的理由。”</p><p>不等他回答，Alpha就咬住了标记，牙齿轻易地就覆盖在先前的印迹上，再次弥漫开来的血腥味混进汗水和性爱的气味之中，伦环着他的腰用力一顶，粗大的结撑开穴口挤进甬道，给赫克斯的体内带来更多的压迫。他颤抖着啜泣，带着身上的人向下倒去，双腿在床上蹬了两下试图缓解从内而外的肿胀感，在几下简单的抚慰后也射了出来。精液糊在他的肚子和床单之间，他四肢发软，体内发烫，在伦不自觉的蹭动下微微抽搐。</p><p>“你是个情感用事的蠢货，”他抗议地看著了伦的腰，喉咙不知道是因为高潮还是因为别的什么而发紧，呼吸依旧急促，“但即使是你也没那么不要命。”</p><p>“情感不是弱点，是力量，”伦蹭了蹭标记，又亲又舔地将那一片皮肤弄得泛红，“杜绝情感是绝地的做法，而看看他们现在都在哪。”</p><p>“情感会带来不必要的麻烦。”</p><p>“或许，但它值得。”</p><p>“你确定吗？”赫克斯吸了口气，他反手捏住伦的脖子微侧上身，在这个角度允许的范围内侧脸看向他的眼睛，“它虚无多变，而且可以轻易伪造。”</p><p>“对我来说不是，”伦半闭着眼，“我能读心，记得吗？”</p><p>“你这个烦人的蠢货，”赫克斯闭上眼，身体渐渐放松，“我很可能会在你不注意的时候给你来一刀。”</p><p>“很好，”伦说，“那样才更有趣。”</p><p>等伦的结消下去后，赫克斯反过来将他压在身下，按着他的腿半是报复，半是享受地操了他一次。他也咬了他，尽管omega并不能标记alpha，但伦表现得就像那是确实发生了的一样，他拽着床单向后甩头，长而高昂地呻吟，全身都在高潮之下颤抖。他的情感完全失去了掌控，赫克斯看着主动骑上来，在他身上动作的alpha，开始无法区分自己胸口能感受到的温暖究竟是来自伦，还是来自他自身。</p><p>三天后，赫克斯将光剑给了伦，而伦离开了定局者号。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他送他到停机库时，伦在低语者前踌躇了一会儿。</p><p>“有话快说，伦，”在冲锋兵和军官的注视下，赫克斯把手背在了身后，“时间可不等人。”</p><p>伦看着他，突然把头盔塞到他面前。</p><p>“保管好它，”伦的声音轻而低沉，“我回来时必须完好无损。”</p><p>行吧，赫克斯接过了那个说是头盔都是对头盔的冒犯的丑东西，对伦来说，这已经十分婉转了。</p><p>“是，最高领袖。”</p><p>伦点了点头，却没有动，双眼仍旧停留在赫克斯身上，链接里带有担忧的味道，赫克斯犹豫了一会儿，抬手拂掉伦肩上一个不存在的灰尘。</p><p>“你该出发了，”他清了一下嗓子后退一步，“如果你没在约定的时间内回来，我会亲自把这玩意儿扔进垃圾处理仓。”</p><p>伦笑了，视线短暂地落到了赫克斯的唇上，看上去就像下一秒就会凑过来亲吻。赫克斯不确定自己对此会做出什么反应——他的理智说他会给伦来上一拳，他的另一个比较新的部分则认为，不管有多少人在他身后，他都会搂住他的脖子回应。</p><p>----------------</p><p>定局者号按照伦提供的路径独自深入未知区域，赫克斯启动了新装的隐匿系统，尽可能靠近埃克斯格。无数歼星舰悬在黑暗的星球上，最终军团的部队如此庞大，在雷暴和风沙中宛如一只暂时沉睡的巨兽，如果此刻他们站在星球的地面上，肯定会被那遮天蔽日的景象所震撼。</p><p>但他们不是，所以赫克斯站在舰桥上，对着艾克西格的全息投影说：“他们把船都弄出来是打算吓唬谁？”</p><p>“我们不清楚，长官。”米塔卡小心地答道。</p><p>“普莱德老年痴呆也就算了，帕尔帕廷就不觉得——”赫克斯捏了捏鼻梁，“是我错了，西斯的脑子都有点问题，我只能说他们活该。”</p><p>“活该，长官？”米塔卡和坦尼森交换了一个眼神。</p><p>“他们是用地面导向标做导航，然后用稳定号做备用向导吧？”米塔卡点头，“只要一支六人小队就可以轻易从空中摧毁地标，如果做事的人了解歼星舰的结构的话，除掉稳定号也不过是一个二十人左右的任务。”赫克斯在平板上点了两下，艾克西格的全息投影上便布满了代表歼星舰的红点，“他们靠得那么近，光是连锁反应就能去掉半条命。”</p><p>更不要说他在上面装的那些保险措施。</p><p>赫克斯用私人平板替换了手里的那块，调出一个隐藏文档，上面列了从前属于第一秩序，现在归属最终军团的所有歼星舰，每个名字后面都亮着一个绿点，那是他在每一艘飞船上面安排的人手。他们都是忠于第一秩序使命的军官，身上都带着一个伪装成纽扣的炸弹，如果他们无法成功夺取飞船，那么这些被安置在引擎室的小炸弹就会引爆。它们很小，很轻便，但很轻易地就能让飞船失去动力，失去平衡，剩下的——赫克斯笑了起来——引力会搞定一切。</p><p>看看吧，第一秩序在他手下崛起，而将他随意抛弃的最终军团则会付出代价。</p><p><em>你心情不错。</em>伦的声音在他脑内响起，赫克斯对着那个清单露出微笑。</p><p><em>当然，</em>他回道，并少见地——在他看来仅此一次地——将装满了情绪的盒子倾倒在链接之中，<em>事情终于步上正轨。</em></p><p>伦的回应坚定而充满信心，还充满了那个新的，明亮的，还是让赫克斯有些难以置信的东西。</p><p><em>我到克夫比尔了。</em>伦说。</p><p>
  <em>那个垃圾场？那女孩去恩多星系干什么。</em>
</p><p><em>她的目标是第二死星上的寻路仪，</em>伦顿了一下，<em>她不会拿到的。</em></p><p>
  <em>你确定吗，依我看她拿到了不少东西。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>事情将在那里发生改变，我能感觉到。</em>
</p><p>伦的紧张连带着赫克斯都胸口发紧，他深呼吸了一下，用自己的平静安抚alpha波动的情绪，曾经他并不在乎，伦能把原力挂在嘴边念叨一天他都看也不会看一眼，但现在他无比深刻地感觉到自己在这方面的不足，不管读多少相关资料，看多少相关影像，他都无法真正了解原力。</p><p>于是他只能说：<em>记住我们的计划。</em></p><p>他不确定自己是不是展现了担忧，但伦的焦躁骤然降了下去，一股暖意通过链接涌遍他的全身。</p><p>“我们就位了，长官。”</p><p>“通知部队进入备战状态，最高领袖的信号一来，我们就立即行动。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>他切出页面，手指在屏幕上迟疑了一会儿后点开伦身上的追踪器，体温、心率等数值罗列在眼前，心电图规律地跳动，链接里，伦表达了对赫克斯担忧的不满。</p><p>
  <em>我不会让你把我的头盔扔了的。</em>
</p><p>赫克斯用力想象头盔被垃圾处理仓压缩成一个小方块，再将这个画面推向伦。</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>无上的悲恸让他呼吸一滞全身发冷，如果他不是坐在办公室里，可能已经失态地跌坐在舰桥冰冷的地面上。私人平板高频震动，赫克斯赶紧从口袋里将那块东西拿出，红色的警报横过屏幕不断闪烁，他不需要点开就知道伦出事了，追踪器显示他受了伤，不及时处理的话会有生命危险。赫克斯骂了一句，捏着平板闭上眼，向盘踞在自己意识一角的伦伸手。</p><p><em>伦！</em>他下意识让自己听起来更多的是气愤而不是别的什么，随后决定去他妈的，非常时期，他感觉得到，伦的预言用一种他们都料想不到的方式应验了，<em>你没事吧，发生什么了？伦？</em></p><p>伦没回答，只有伤痛和悔恨不住地侵蚀赫克斯的自控力，他想骂人，也想炸点什么，杀点什么，想做任何能让伦停止这突如其来的自我折磨的事情，平板上的数值突然趋向正常范围，他瞪着眼睛，来自自己内心的希冀和来自伦的悲伤纠缠在一起，压得他眼睛发酸，四肢发软。</p><p><em>凯洛？</em>他悄声说，脑中属于伦的部分瑟缩了一下，原本一直燃烧着的火焰冻结了一般冷了下去，被徒有烈火外形的冰晶取代。<em>凯洛，说点什么。</em></p><p>在实在过长的几分钟后，伦沙哑的声音带着新一波苦痛传来：<em>我母亲，她逝世了。</em></p><p>赫克斯张了张嘴，又想起伦并看不到自己的动作，他希望自己能看到凯洛，或者更好点，能触碰凯洛，但他又能做什么呢？他从未见过自己的母亲，养母待他如待狗，他的父亲……他站起又坐下，又站起，开始在房内踱步，链接嗡鸣痛哭，懊悔石头一般缀在身上，将伦不住地往下拉去，他尽力用自己的情绪安抚伴侣的伤痛和挣扎，这是很微妙的时刻，赫克斯靠在桌边，却感到一阵无措。</p><p>他闭上眼，小心地将胸腔深处那个温热明亮的东西顺着链接推了过去。</p><p>
  <em>赫克斯。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>凯洛。</em>
</p><p><em>我知道我该做什么，</em>伦的声音喑哑而不稳，和记忆里面上的伤口还未包扎，意识不清地在医疗舱里不住低语的那个如出一辙，赫克斯一向看不起展露出脆弱一面的人——那很愚蠢，也很危险，在学院里第一个哭的往往是第一个死的——此刻他更痛恨让伦失去标志性的火焰的一切，<em>但我不知道我有没有那个力量去做。</em></p><p>
  <em>你是全银河最强大的力敏，凯洛，不管帕尔帕廷是怎么活下来的，都不可能与你抗衡。</em>
</p><p><em>我不是说这个。</em>链接抽了一下，赫克斯的后脑一阵刺痛，<em>抱歉。</em></p><p><em>你是在说——</em>赫克斯捏住鼻梁吸了口气，是的，那个挣扎，当然，这都能算老生常谈了——<em>原力。</em></p><p>伦的沉默和又一阵溺水一般的窒息感说明了一切。</p><p><em>你想离开吗。</em>赫克斯问，并压下了那些不合时宜，也完全不符合他这个身份和地位的问题（你想背叛我吗，背叛我们计划的一切，我们的链接，我们的标记？）。</p><p><em>不，</em>赫克斯松了口气，<em>他们永远不会接纳我，我属于第一秩序。</em>伦似乎也长出了一口气——出于遗憾，还有一丝庆幸——说：<em>我属于你。</em>听起来不仅是一种表白，还是一种宣言，一种宣誓，如果他们之间没有那个剥去一切伪装的链接，赫克斯宁可相信普莱德是帕尔帕廷亲儿子，也不会相信伦。</p><p>赫克斯吞咽了一下，提醒自己不要失去掌控：<em>你现在打算怎么办。</em></p><p>
  <em>我不知道，蕾拒绝了我，她不明白帕尔帕廷在计划什么。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你知道吗，他的计划？</em>
</p><p><em>我不确定，</em>伦有些挫败，<em>我猜和西斯的二人法则有关，大概，但蕾不是西斯，我也不是，我不清楚他究竟想如何实现。</em></p><p><em>好吧，</em>赫克斯摸了摸下巴，<em>好吧，这不算太糟。</em></p><p>
  <em>你是在安慰我吗，赫克斯？</em>
</p><p><em>我是陈述事实，</em>他没有否认，一方面，伦此刻情绪还未稳定，另一方面，他也不能说自己没那个意思，<em>我们可以以此为落脚点，只要他无法进行这个法则，我们就能让他彻底滚蛋，对吗？</em></p><p><em>滚蛋，</em>伦揶揄道，赫克斯给了他一个想象中的瞪视，<em>差不多，不管他打算如何，法则是关键。</em></p><p>
  <em>那就阻止他。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这没那么简单。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>没有吗？你说这是二人法则，那就从人数上先打破，你，我，再加上一个纵队的冲锋兵，或者两队，这点要视地面状况而定——</em>
</p><p><em>等等，</em>伦打断道，<em>你？</em></p><p><em>对，我。</em>赫克斯翻了个白眼，<em>我们没时间玩复读游戏，凯洛，现在告诉我，堡垒的驻守兵力是多少，薄弱点在哪里，你去了那么多次，总该看到点什么。</em></p><p>
  <em>赫克斯，你知道你在说什么吗？那可是帕尔帕廷，一名西斯尊主，你不能——</em>
</p><p><em>不能什么，用一台AT-AT把他轰死吗？</em>赫克斯挑眉，从记忆里挑出了一个和科雷特有关的画面甩到伦脸上，<em>很明显你当时认为这对绝地大师来说有效，我不过是举一反三。</em></p><p>
  <em>当时是当时。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>强词夺理，再说了，我也不是在向你征得许可，我是在要求你进行战前汇报。</em>
</p><p><em>你不能命令我，元帅，</em>意识中的冰晶变了颜色，赫克斯能感到熟悉的，来自怒火的热度，很好，<em>不要忘了谁才是最高领袖。</em></p><p><em>不要忘了谁手上握有军队，</em>赫克斯看了眼平板，<em>以及你的交通工具，那女孩把你的船炸了。</em></p><p>
  <em>什么？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>基于你现在还好好地和我说话，定位也和低语者相差甚远，所以没错，她炸了，现在追踪器也毁了，应该是彻底完了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她为什么——我的船！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>现在你能体会到你无缘无故砍坏我的仪器时我的感受了，好好享受吧，这就是报应。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫克斯！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>行了，我现在就过来接你，别把光剑扔了——闭嘴，我知道你刚才想的——那很浪费资源。凯博水晶多贵重你比我清楚。找个安全的地方呆着，我很快就到。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--------------------------</em>
</p><p>将定局者号暂时交给米塔卡，赫克斯登上宇普西龙指挥舰，带着两名机师和一个十人小队亲自前往克夫比尔，接到了衣服上破了个洞，一副落水狗模样的最高领袖。在单独的房间里，伦一边洗澡，一边给赫克斯简短地讲了发生的一切，后者靠在门边，在alpha擦干身体时伸手，手背从光洁的脸颊滑过。</p><p>“没了。”赫克斯说，不知道自己对此是高兴还是遗憾。</p><p>“如果你喜欢的话，”伦看着他，面上的表情和链接中的情感相互呼应，连带着标记也一阵发暖，让赫克斯的肩膀自主放松下来，“你能再给我补上新的。”</p><p>“你是个疯子，凯洛·伦。”</p><p>“如果不是疯子，也不会和帕尔帕廷对着干了。”</p><p>赫克斯叹了口气，这点倒是没错：“所以你认同我的计划？”</p><p>“我知道我改变不了你的主意，”伦捏了捏他的手，“虽然我还是希望能有别的方案。”</p><p>“你得对手下的人有信心，最高领袖，不然多影响士气。”</p><p>“你的能力向来毋庸置疑，”伦严肃起来，“但帕尔帕廷也不是个省油的灯。”</p><p>“油灯总会灭的，按你的说法，一切终将归于原力，”他将一缕黑发拨到伦的耳后，“没有人能真正逃脱死亡。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我竟然完结了，我都不敢相信。<br/>可能会有个肉的番外</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们和那个女孩同时落地，赫克斯看着蕾从一台能飞就堪称工业奇迹的X翼里爬出来站在他们面前，手里和腰间各有一把光剑。</p><p>“你们在这里干什么。”她谨慎地说。</p><p>“杀帕尔帕廷。”赫克斯抢在伦之前答道。几辆运输舰降落，引擎的气流吹起大衣下摆，舱门打开，冲锋兵迈着整齐划一的步伐在他身后排开，他抚了一下头发，两架AT-AT笼罩在冲锋兵之后。</p><p>“用那个？”蕾的表情有些奇怪，“你确定？”</p><p>“为什么不呢，”从小跑上来的上尉手里接过平板，他一边查看人员报告一边头也不抬地说，“我以为你们力敏应该很有想象力。”</p><p>伦嗤了一声，在他的眼神下将那声笑成功转化成咳嗽。</p><p>“噢，”蕾的视线在他们身上转了一圈，“好吧，我想，试试总没坏处。”</p><p>“你不能自己去。”伦开口了，他上前一步，神色十分恳切，“帕尔帕廷太危险，你知道的。”</p><p>“我不会加入你的，”蕾皱眉，光剑启动在空中嗡鸣，稳定的蓝色剑身斜指向下，“我不会向黑暗面屈服。”</p><p>“蕾——”</p><p>“加入，不加入，黑暗，不黑暗，”赫克斯突然插道，他用平静和理智压下伦反驳的冲动，语气里满是对这个争吵的厌烦，“我们都同意不能让帕尔帕廷见到比喻意义上的第二天的太阳，那就确保他见不到，何必在哲学问题上白费力气。第一小队，”一列冲锋兵立即立正，脚跟扣在一起的声响混入风中，“你们从右侧绕到堡垒后门，从那里潜入大殿后待命，第二小队，从左侧靠近，在标记的A点进入室内，完成内部清扫后和第一小队汇合待命，随时准备接应我和最高领袖。第三小队，你们和AT-AT一同进行正面冲锋，只要不是我和最高领袖，一律先开枪后问话，如果看到帕尔帕廷，毋需汇报立即处决。上尉，”肩上带着军阶的军官敬了个礼，领了命的士兵立刻朝堡垒前进，蕾看着留在原地的AT-AT和剩下的队伍张了张嘴，然后瞥了伦一眼。“空中部队的情况呢。”</p><p>“准备妥当，元帅，”蕾无声地重复了元帅两个字，赫克斯装作没看见她的白眼，“特尼塔上尉是领队。”</p><p>“很好，让他和我直接汇报。”</p><p>“是，长官。”</p><p>军官通过通讯器和特尼塔说了两句，不一会儿戴着头盔的上尉的半身投影出现在赫克斯面前。</p><p>“坦尼塔上尉前来汇报，元帅。”</p><p>“上尉，我相信你的命令明确。”</p><p>“是，长官，带领AT小队给予地面部队支援，并在听到代号‘深渊’时往指定地点B投放AT-AT。”</p><p>“又一架？”蕾说。赫克斯无视了她的反应，提醒上尉保持隐匿状态后便断开连接，再转而用自己的通讯器联络了米塔卡，确认定局者号及部队的位置。蕾听着他的部署，神色愈发狐疑，米塔卡的投影消失的瞬间她开口：“你是认真的。”</p><p>让身边的军官回到部队后，赫克斯回头：“我以为这已经很明显了。”</p><p>“为什么，我以为你是帝国的狂热分子。”</p><p>“我倒是不介意告诉你，不过，”他抬起下巴，“你得做出贡献。”</p><p>“你想要合作。”蕾狐疑地看着他们，身体紧绷随时准备反击。赫克斯耸肩，也从大衣里拿出他的定制爆能枪，他低头确认爆能弹数量，按开保险将枪口指向地面：“为什么不呢，依我看，多一个力敏一个胜算。”</p><p>“我要怎么确认你不会在事后杀了我？”</p><p>“我要怎么确认你不会在事后杀了我们？这问题毫无意义，”他用平板设置了一条发送给所有隐藏在歼星舰上的人员的定时讯息，再最后确认了一次时间表，“你我都不会相信来自敌人的承诺，与其在这点上浪费时间，不如专注于我们共同的敌人。”他朝肩后点头，AT-AT和冲锋兵小队立刻开始朝巨大的西斯堡垒行军，赫克斯重新看向蕾，耐着性子说，“我们现在没那个人手和功夫在你身上耗，合作，不合作，随你，但如果你干扰我们的行动，如果你让他受到不必要的伤，”他眯起眼，女孩微微抬了抬剑尖，“那你最好确保我死透了，不然我会要你付出代价。”</p><p>说完他朝伦一点头，跟着部队离开，伴侣的坚定和莫名其妙的满意充斥了他的全身。他不知道伦在高兴些什么，最艰难的战斗分明就在眼前，或许是因为那个女孩终于同意与他合作了，但就算他不想承认，力敏在这次行动上能起的作用大概要高于三架AT-AT。</p><p><em>不，不是因为那个。</em>伦说，<em>我在想，你考虑不考虑多添个头衔？</em></p><p>
  <em>那要看是什么头衔了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>最高领袖首席护卫。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你大概是全银河最不需要护卫的人了，况且，这听上去不过就是保镖的高级叫法。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但你能做得很好，我看得出来。</em>
</p><p><em>你还不知道吗，</em>赫克斯哼了口气，<em>所有工作我都能做得很好。</em></p><p>---------------------------</p><p>空投下来的AT-AT加入战局，巨大的爆能弹几乎将整个要塞的地都给掀了，帕尔帕廷愤怒地尖叫，缠绕在三把交叠的光剑上的雷电立刻减了势头，伦和蕾同时大喊一声往前一推，将帕尔帕廷的攻击给反弹了回去，巨大的爆破声回荡在大殿中，碎石纷纷砸落在地上，赫克斯捂着耳朵，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着烟尘弥漫的地方。</p><p>灰雾散去，帕尔帕廷焦炭一样的尸体出现在他们眼前，赫克斯转过头，他带来的人马损失了一半，两架跟随地面部队推进的AT-AT损毁，剩下的冲锋兵端着枪在那些戴着黑色兜帽的神秘人的尸体间巡视，偶尔补上一两枪清理掉漏网之鱼，天上的爆炸声也告了一段落，赫克斯抬头透过坍塌的屋顶看了一下，确认没有更多歼星舰还飘在空中后松了口气，无力地将头靠在地上。他知道自己看起来不怎么样，堂堂第一秩序元帅蜷缩在脏兮兮的老旧宫殿里，黑色大衣上满是灰白的碎砂石，他被那个老不死的用原力甩到地上，电得浑身发疼，肋骨大约也断了一两根，剩下完好无损的骨头也都隐隐作痛着，透出一股无法忽略的疲惫，如果不是考虑到在帕尔帕廷的尸体就在旁边，他真不介意就这么原地睡过去。</p><p>“赫克斯，赫克斯！”一双手捧住了他的脸，雷电和雨水的气味萦绕上来，赫克斯睁开眼，不出意料地看到了一脸担心——同时也在通过链接传递更多担忧——的凯洛，“阿米蒂奇，你还好吗？”</p><p>“……谁准你那样叫我了，”他咳了一下，喉咙还因为刚才的惨叫发紧，“放手，你这蠢货，我他妈糟透了。”</p><p>“天啊，”一个吻紧随着感叹落了下来，“天啊，感谢原力。”</p><p>“感谢原力？你该好好感谢我，”他捂着身侧想坐起来，手脚却还有些不听使唤，伦立刻小心地将他抱在怀里，右臂托着他的后颈支撑，“帕尔帕廷死了？”</p><p>“死了，我感觉不到他的原力了。”</p><p>“那个女孩呢？”</p><p>“我还在。”蕾从伦身后探出头来，她头发乱了，脸上也沾了灰，被抹成一道白色的痕迹。</p><p>赫克斯揪着伦的衣服，另一手四下摸索不知道掉到哪里去了的枪：“你不应该跑去抱着你的那些朋友庆祝吗？”</p><p>“那可以等，”她摇摇头，“我想和你们谈谈。”</p><p>他看向伦，后者——他到底为什么会以为这次能有所不同——显然对此没什么意见。察觉到他的思绪或者情绪，伦又搂了搂他，在他脸上亲了几下。</p><p>“你干什么，停下，”他推开他的脸，耳朵一阵发热，伦看了他一会儿，反而变本加厉起来，赫克斯不得不捂着他的嘴看向蕾，“我们要重整队伍，和谈得另外安排。”</p><p>“我不介意等。”她说，表情又有些奇怪了，赫克斯看了一会儿才发觉她似乎是在憋笑。</p><p>力敏真的脑子都有点问题。</p><p>“你不怕我们对你下手了？”</p><p>“你很高看自己，弑星者，”她挑眉，“恕我直言，这里所有人加起来都不是我的对手。”</p><p>“伦。”他说，半是提醒这个有些往自大方向靠拢的女孩，半是提醒伦注意身后的潜在威胁。蕾翻了个白眼，伦则哼了口气，终于放弃对赫克斯的脸进行攻击，他偏过头挣脱赫克斯的手，说：“我能感觉到她的真诚。”</p><p>“你——你知道吗，我拒绝在没有止痛药的情况下继续这个话题。”他想叹气，身侧疼得让他一阵发冷，伦靠在他没有受伤的那边，手从腋下绕过帮着他站起，他命令部队整合撤退，转头对赫克斯说：“我已经联系好定局者号了，他们会在大气外接应我们。”</p><p>“不错的决定，”他慢慢往前走着，在链接和标记的安抚下渐渐放松了肩膀，“最高领袖。”</p><p>------------------------</p><p>赫克斯看着监控录像中的那台古董X翼在冲锋兵的枪弹之下起飞，心里却不怎么担心。</p><p>他早都预料到和谈的失败，不过赫克斯还是怀疑自己是被伦给传染了，alpha对那个女孩的信任堪称无可动摇，对自己和对第一秩序来说，他都是个不好的影响。</p><p>曾经他会计划着如何把他给处理了，现在他也还会计划这些，不过更多的是思考如何把那个头盔给毁尸灭迹。</p><p>“小心，元帅，”伦在他身边说，“你听起来像是想篡位。”</p><p>米塔卡，和舰桥上所有听到了这句话的人，都倒抽了一口气。</p><p>赫克斯看向他，伦没戴头盔——那玩意正在他们房间的床头好好地摆着，赫克斯发誓那玩意总有一天会让他阳痿——只穿着黑色底衫，长裤和长靴，警报响起的时候他们结束了一些不大应该在浴室进行的活动，匆匆擦干身体套上衣服就赶往舰桥。他面无表情，双眼湿润，赫克斯知道他不是真的在威胁他，链接内震动的温暖让他总有种冲动，冲动的内容没有一个适合在舰桥上做，事实上，大多数甚至都不适合在任何卧室以外的地方做。伦眉毛动了一下，赫克斯拒绝被挑衅，他捏着平板控制住自己的欲望，也面无表情地说：“小心，最高领袖，你听起来像是希望我这么做。”</p><p>深空一般的沉寂猛然降临，乌拿莫拿着平板进来，听到了赫克斯的话尾便立刻原路返回，米塔卡屏住了呼吸，坦尼森几乎把脸贴在控制台上，恨不得能钻进去好在最高领袖发怒时不被波及。一台清洁机器人哔哔作响着穿过舰桥，门边站岗的冲锋兵动了动，手隐隐地似乎有些抖。</p><p>“这确实是个可能性，”伦凑了上来，赫克斯能感觉到他的呼吸，“议长。”</p><p>在场所有人都听到了最高领袖吐出的最后两个字，所有人都很想，但又不敢，看向他们的长官。赫克斯眨了眨眼，伦将那个和高台有关的想象推到他脑中，并进行了些许润色：同样的制服，同样的冠冕，同样的向民众示意，不同的是他们的手上戴了成对的戒指，黑色金属上嵌着红色的宝石，在阳光下闪着柔和的光。</p><p>“那是我工作的一部分吗？”他半心半意地抗拒道，“我感觉有些突然。”</p><p>还有些快，太快，同时又不够快，伦真的是个很不好的影响。</p><p>“我相信你能做好，毕竟你也说过，”伦又靠近了些，他看上去像是要顺从那些不合时宜的冲动中的一个，赫克斯吞咽了一下，视线无可避免地被他的嘴唇吸引，alpha的气味刺激着他的感官，标记不安地躁动，火焰迅速吞没了链接。不，这不好，赫克斯知道自己不回屈服，但如果伦——“你所有工作都能做得很好。”</p><p>他吻了上来，赫克斯僵在原地，还没来得及决定是应该推开伦还是应该给他来一拳再推开他时伦就退开了，失去了对方温度的双唇反而有些不适应了，他舔了舔嘴唇，将平板放到大衣口袋，垂下眼理了一下衣领，然后拽着伦的头发用力咬上去。伦被他的力道撞得踉跄了一下，双臂立刻环住了他的腰，某处有个人的平板掉到了地上，赫克斯转头看过去，一名军官正从地上站起，盯着叛徒一般盯着手里的屏幕。</p><p>“物资清点完了？抵抗组织都找到了？”赫克斯抬起眉毛，所有人立刻回到先前的工作中——甚至比之前还要积极，这倒是意外之喜，团结的顶层总是能提升士气。伦低声笑起来，赫克斯松开手，将他往后一搡。</p><p>“等我们解决了抵抗组织，”他退后一步，重新拿出平板，“我们可以再商量。”</p><p>“别忘了你的位置，议长。”</p><p>“当然，最高领袖。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>